Undertale: The Retelling
by JasonVUK
Summary: A retelling of a slightly altered Undertale story, consisting of a more vocal Frisk. Story is mainly second person perspective.
1. Chapter 1

I recently got into undertale and I am very excited to write this story, I hope everyone likes it.

* * *

Undertale:

The retelling

Chapter 1

Prologue

* * *

Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth; monsters and humans. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. Legends say that those who climb the mountain, Mt Ebott, never return.

You never really believe in monsters, or bogeymen or anything like that. They were a cool concept though, a cool thought, _real_ monsters wore the skin of everyday people, were everyday people, sometimes the worst of monsters were those closest to you.

"FRISK! FRISK! Where is that _fucking kid?!_ " came a loud drunken voice, mother it seemed was back from her time at the bar. Maybe dad could calm her down.

"I don't fucking _know_ Lilian, I just came in _with you!"_ you heard your dad's voice, they were both drunk. _Great_.

You heard one of them coming closer to your room, from the sounds of the drunken yelling, it was mother. Then came the banging on your door.

"Open the door Frisk, RIGHT NOW!" Your mother demanded.

Meekly you got up from your bed, putting down your book on folklore and opened your door, finding your mother slump against the door frame.

"Yes mommy?" you ask.

"What the hell are you doing up here?" she asked drunkenly.

"Reading." You simply replied.

"Lilian leave the kid alone and let's get some dinner!" your dad called.

"Just a _second_ Terry," Your mother replies then look down to you, "you weren't at school again today, why?"

"I-I was at school today," your reply, "I was sent to the school nurse."

"The fuck for?" your mother asks, swaying from side to side.

"Those boys hit me again and stole my lunch money." You reply meekly.

Your mother scoffs, "You gotta start sticking up for yourself," she grumbles, "grow up a little and start fighting back."

"That'll only make things worse." You try and explain to her.

"You're a wuss, is what's the problem." She retorts, "you don't dare get into a fight, you don't dare fight back, you're a fucking _wuss_ Frisk." She snarls and shakes her head, "one of these days the nurse, or me or your dad aint gunna be there to hold your fucking hand, _then_ what are you gunna do? Curl up into a ball and cry?!"

You don't reply, you don't look to your mother, you hear her scoff and slam the door shut. "Fucking weirdo." You hear her mumble through the door, you return to your bed and continue to read your book, you don't get food that night, but you hear your parents arguing again. You lay down to bed, close your eyes and cry yourself to sleep.

* * *

The next day you awaken, you're hungry, you smell and your clothes are all crumpled from having fallen asleep, it's also a Friday, so you need to get ready for school.

You get up, putting away your favourite book, walk over to your wardrobe and pull out your clothes for the day, a striped sweater, a thin T-shirt, some dark pants, and some comfy shoes. Opening the door, you hear deep snores coming from two directions, one from the couch where you see your dad's head lolling over the side of the arm rest with him snoring away and the other must be from your parents' room. So they slept in separate beds last night. Again _great_. They'll be in a _great_ mood when they wake up.

You rush to the bathroom and quickly shower, dry yourself then put on your clothes, you run back to your room, with your dirty clothes, put them in the hamper, grab your school bag then go into the kitchen to get something light and quick for breakfast, you really don't have time to cook since school starts soon.

You grab a cereal bar from a cabinet, unwrap it and put it in your mouth and rush out the door slamming it shut on the way out. You mentally take note of the fact it had been unlocked _all night._

Once outside you pause for a moment and look back at your home, if you want to call it that. It wasn't much a small apartment that was affordable, it wasn't great, but then again nothing was so why complain? Wasn't like things were going to get better.

You caught the school bug just in time.

"Hop in Frisk!" Mr Craig; the driver, called to you. He was nice, you liked him and he liked you.

"Thank you." You said pleasantly, jumping into the bus and made your way to an empty seat. Finding one you sit down, silently thankful that it's next to a window and look outside. You immediately see someone, someone you've never seen before though oddly familiar, they're in a similar sweater to you but green, and lighter hair than you, their eyes are closed as if they're sleeping while standing, with their head resting on their chin, then suddenly they look right at you.

"Frisk!" you hear someone call. You look over and see it's your only friend Alex.

"Hey Kenny." You greet pleasantly.

"Did you see the new episode of Mew Mew 2?" Alex asked.

Alex was always a huge fan of anime and whenever your parents wanted you gone for a day or two, they'd let you sleep at Alex's house. The pair of you would watch anime that was supposed to be for older people, but neither of you minded, as long as no one else found out.

"Yeah I did, had to stream it, but it was okay." You reply.

"Yeah, not as good as the original Mew Mew but," Alex shrugged.

The pair of you simply talked about what you were going to during the weekend until the bus stopped outside the school, you and your fellow school goers exited the bus and made you way inside.

"Hey!" a voice came from behind you, you turned and saw Biff, an older kid, a bully. "Hope you brought plenty of lunch money today, because I'm _really_ hungry." He smirked at you cruelly.

It's then, standing there with the dawning realisation that you didn't bring any lunch money that you realised; you were _fucked_.

' _Fudge.'_ You mentally cursed, because that _other "_ F" word is very rude.

"I don't have any money." You reply meekly.

"What was that?" Biff asked angrily as he drew closer.

"I don't have any money." You said a little louder.

Biff grabbed you and slammed you roughly against the wall, "then you better _find_ some money or at lunch you're getting a pounding, understand?"

Before you could reply Biff threw you to the ground and stomped away.

"Jerk." You whisper to yourself as you slowly get to your feet.

You hear the first bell, signalling students to their home rooms, you get up and rush there.

"Good morning Frisk." Your teacher, Mrs Smith called to you.

Mrs Smith was a big kind of woman, not fat, but not thin either, plump may have been a good term. She had a large full bust that she kept hidden under her school sweater and she had cute little glasses on her face. You liked Mrs Smith, like _liked_ , liked her. It was all because of what you saw a few months back; you were heading to the girls changing rooms when you saw the door already open, carefully you peeked inside and saw Mrs Smith getting changed into her soccer uniform, her large breasts hung free from her sweater, so full, so round, so beautiful. She was the vision of beauty, even if you may have been the only one who thought it. It was from that day on, you knew without a doubt you liked girls. No not _girls,_ you liked women, older women, older _plump_ women, older _plump_ women with a large chest. And you were hooked. It was also that moment that you realised, you were a pervert and not really that ashamed of it.

"Morning beautiful." You say flirtatiously before making your way to your desk, so yeah you were a bit of a flirt too, but hey maybe one day she'd cave into your charms, leave her husband and cart you away to the promise land, or bed, either was good. Anyway, you sat down at the nearest desk which was just opposite her desk, your favourite position.

"Now then everyone, let's take roll call." Mrs Smith began, coughing slightly.

And so your school day went as normal, roll call was taken, a few things were said by Mrs Smith, then everyone left for their first lessons, yours was Mathematics, you were _okay_ at it, you weren't awful but neither were you great at it. The Teacher Mr Rag was a jerk though, he didn't like you, he didn't like anyone, and no one liked him in return. Sometimes you thought not even other teachers liked him.

You sat in the back, waiting for the lesson to finish, tired and bored you place your head on your hand which was resting on the table. Mr Rag's words became fainter and fainter as the seconds past till you heard nothing. You turned and looked outside. There they were again. The person in the green sweater, standing in the field beside the school. They were looking straight at you, their eyes closed, or at least squinting like you did. You _did_ look familiar, but from where? You couldn't put your finger on it.

Suddenly the person vanished for a brief second before reappearing right in front of you their eyes opened wide revealing a dark red iris and haunting expression on their face, your eyes shot open and you screamed, pushing yourself away from the window you toppled over and fell off your chair loudly.

"FRISK!" Mr Rag yelled angrily. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!"

Your sudden outburst not only earned the laughter of the other children, your humiliation, it also earned you a detention during recess. Today was going so well for you. But one question plagued your mind,

' _Who was that?'_

The day continued on from there, you had History, History was okay too. Your History teacher Mr Crane was a nice enough guy.

"Can anyone tell me _anything_ they know about Medieval times?" he asked. You raise your hand. "Yes Frisk?"

"Is that when humans chased the Monsters underground?" you asked.

Everyone laughed, except Mr Crane, he simply smiled at you. "Everyone quieten down." He waited till they all did so, your face was bright red from embarrassment. "I take it you've read the folktales?" he asked, you nodded, " _If_ it were true, it's possibly they would have been driven back then by mankind, but again those are folk stories, mostly make believe like Vampires, Werewolves and Mr Rag's sense of humour." Everyone laughed, including you.

You didn't sit near the window during History, you didn't see that person. But still that terrifying look stuck in your mind. Then recess came, and you went back to Mr Rag for detention.

Detention ended after what felt like an eternity, Mr Rag stood from his seat and glared at you.

"Next time, try not to make such a fool of yourself and disrupt my lesson." He ordered and left the room, you followed not too long after.

* * *

Third lesson of the day, gym. Now, unlike some schools, _this_ particular school like to have gym classes with boys and girls playing together, so that they could, in theory, grow used to seeing the opposite sex as they grew older. Again in theory. Ah well maybe you'll get lucky and see Mrs Smith again. Today just wasn't your day, Mr Stewart the gym teacher was teaching today, and you were going to be playing soccer. You _hated_ soccer, mainly because you weren't very good at it.

Which made the experience even more suck-ish, was that Biff was on the opposite team, and every time he got the ball, he'd move in close to you, tap the ball in your direction then _roughly_ tackle you to the ground and continue with the ball. The jackass always got away with it because he made it look like you went in to get the ball then he tackled you in response. No one ever stuck up for you when you said he'd done it on purpose, they'd just say "it's part of the game Frisk."

Damn them, and damn Biff too.

Soccer ended and your face was dirty, you're sure you had a few bruises here and there, and you think a tooth was loose. Then came lunch. The time of the day you were dreading.

You had no food, and no money to buy food, and no money to get from anyone, why did the universe seem to hate you? Maybe you could keep yourself hidden from Biff until the end of the day. Suddenly, you backed into something bigger than you, smellier than you. _'Fudge.'_ You thought and slowly turned around.

"You got my money yet?"

You shook your head.

Biff snarled down at you before grabbing you by the jumper and roughly throwing you to the ground, "then you're gunna get a pounding"

You let him do what he wanted, you didn't fight back, in the end, he'd punched you, thrown you into the wall and body slammed you, dragged you into the boy's lavatory and put your head into a toilet, then left you there. You coughed up dirty water from your mouth and slowly, painfully pushed yourself up to your feet, your entire body ached, weakly you limped out of the stall and looked at yourself in the mirror.

' _Great.'_ You groaned mentally. Bruises adorned your face, a small cut on your cheek, your face was soaking wet with your unruly hair plastered down over your eyes, brushing it aside you opened your eyes slightly, grimacing slightly from the blackness around your right eye.

Then you heard laughing, and a chill ran down your spine. Turning your gaze towards the origins of the laugh, you see a figure through the frosted styled glass, whatever it was it had deep burning red eyes and its laughter was menacing and cruel. You had to get out of there, upon exiting you limped out and went straight to the nurse.

Nurse Kaylen was horrified by what she saw, and she immediately phoned your mother.

' _Really what I don't need right now.'_ You thought to yourself, though your thoughts were still stuck on that person. What was going on today?

Your mother came in, Nurse Kaylen explained to her what you said happened, your mother crossed her arms and shook her head, giving you a stern look before reaching out and grabbing your arm, and pulled you along, you allowed her to pull you regardless of your hurt leg, you toughed out the pain and let your mom put you into the car. Glancing out the car windscreen you see that person again, eyes wide open, a terrifying smile and ever so slowly waving to you.

Your mother gets in beside you, starts the car and starts to drive.

"I can't believe you Frisk." She complains, "I was at _work_ , which I was late for by the way, thanks again for waking me up." She says sarcastically.

"Sorry mo-." You try and apologise

"Shut up." She growls, "bullies again, no, just the one this time, you should've fought back, when you fight back bullies lose interest, they like a target who won't fight. And you won't fight because your weak."

"I'm not weak." You say softly. "I just don't like fighting."

Your mother scoffs "Sure whatever, you keep saying that maybe one day it'll be true." She shook her head, you hear her mumble the words 'fucking kid', you flinch from the insult. Your mother was always like this, rarely said anything encouraging, sometimes you toyed with the idea of running away, but where would you go?

Once home your mother got out of the car and slammed the door shut, you followed, closing the door a little more gently.

"Get to your room, you're having no dinner tonight." She ordered, "I've got to call your father and tell him what's happened."

This was so unfair, you hadn't done anything wrong and you were being punished, and you were so hungry.

You went to your room and closed the door, dropped your school bag and took off your shoes. Outside you could hear your mother talking to your dad on her cell phone, she wasn't happy, not in the slightest. You sighed, why did your mother seem to hate you?

"FRISK I'M LEAVING FOR WORK, AND YOUR FATHER SAYS YOUR GROUNDED FOR A WEEK!" then you heard the door slam shut then lock.

You pulled your legs up to your chest and whimpered, life was so unfair. Maybe it was just better if you left? But where would you go? Your eyes drift over to your book, when you remember a passage in the book.

"Legends say that those who climb the mountain, Mt Ebott, never return." You mutter to yourself, maybe this was a sign? You could go, vanish and never have to deal with your parents, or school or Biff ever again. Maybe that would make everyone happier.

Stealing your nerves, you realised now was a better time than any, and you knew where mom and dad kept the spare apartment key. You put your shoes back on, carefully made your way to the kitchen, making sure your mother wouldn't see you through a window or something, then opened the bottom draw in the kitchen where dad kept his useless junk, like currency that wasn't in circulation anymore, you moved the junk aside and grabbed the house key, and made your way to the door, gently you placed your ear against the door and heard the sound of your mother driving away. You waited a twenty second before opening the door, and peeked outside, no one was about. Excellent. You closed the door the door, locked it and put the key through the letterbox, you turned and saw the great mountain far off in the distance.

Then you ran. You ran across the road, through the streets, down an alley way, over a bridge, waited at a stop sign till the green man told you to go. You ran across, this was your chance, your freedom and with that thought you felt a large weight lift off your mind, you had to get to the mountain.

You were filled with _Determination._

Your leg no longer seemed to trouble you, a note your subconscious realised as you ran through the streets coming to the outskirts of the city, you were clear from all those that had hurt you, but your journey wasn't over yet, you continued to run, past the small farming land, past the sheep and the cows and the farmers and into the forest. Deeper and deeper you ran, tripping over tree roots, your small body skidding across the ground painfully, but you didn't stop, you couldn't stop, you got back up not caring about the pain and continued to run.

The sky above was getting dark, you hadn't noticed till you actually looked up, it must have been several hours since you left, not doubt your mother and father would be furious.

"Fuck 'em." You mumbled to yourself, giggling slightly at the use of the naughty word.

Soon you arrived at your destination, the foot of Mt. Ebott, you started to climb, the sandy rock began cutting into your hands about a quarter of the way up, leaving small trickles of blood behind, your foot slips and your slide down your nails carving into the rock, skin tearing from your fingers, your grimace in pain but hold on, you find your footing and continue to climb.

You're filled with _Determination_.

Your climb was treacherous, you skidded a few more times, almost fell off at one point, but you stayed strong and continued to climb until you reached the top. You panted heavily, your breath shaky your body exhausted you've made it to the top, you look around and see a in the centre of the mountain and at the centre of that is a large ominous gaping hole.

Your curious, and look to investigate, you carefully try and make your way down the gap, your foot suddenly snags on a root, again, and you begin to tumble down towards the hole, you stop suddenly, a few feet from the hole and painfully, slowly, you rise to your feet. You grimace as you feel blood running down your forehead, and you look down the hole, you see nothing but darkness.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." You say to yourself, "maybe if I just go home, mom and dad won't be so mad at me." You try and convince yourself, you begin to turn to make your way home when you feel a presence behind you, you _think_ you see something red glowing behind you from the corner of your eye, but you feel hands or a force, push against your back sending you over the edge and then your falling into the darkness, and falling, then you hit the ground and you black out.

* * *

Jason's Notes

And that's chapter 1, I hope everyone enjoyed it and will be excited to read more.

To my other readers, my new years resolution is to complete my Teen Titans and Transformers Prime stories.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 1, this is where the strict canon of the story begins to diverge, not that it hasn't already, but you get my point.

* * *

Undertale:

The Retelling

Chapter 2

A whole new world. Home

* * *

 _ **YOU ARE THE FUTURE OF HUMAN AND MONSTER**_

 _ **DO NOT GIVE UP**_

 _ **ARISE YOUNG ONE**_

* * *

You feel yourself awaken and immediately your body is engulfed with agony. Your memories of the day past come rushing to your mind, school, being bullied by Biff, the strange figure, your mother taking you home and yelling at you, then running away to Mt Ebott then falling into darkness.

You grit your teeth and grimace as you force yourself onto your feet, look around, squinting as your eyes adjust to the darkness, it takes a few minutes but you find yourself in some sort of cave, the only barest sources of light being the sky up above through the hole, you glance up seeing nothing, you know from the shape of the walls you wouldn't be able to climb back out, looking down you find yourself on in the middle of a patch of some sort of yellow flower, much too large to be sunflowers, they must have been what broke your fall, _slightly,_ you then look around the area and find a passageway maybe it'll lead to an exit.

You limp your way down the passageway, thankful that you can still move, still see, and breathe, breathing is important to your survival.

"Ow." You grimace as you lose your footing and hit the wall, at least you didn't hit the ground, you use the wall to keep yourself steady and continue at a slower pace, you almost fall as the wall suddenly turns, you stumble but catch yourself, you put your hand back on the wall and feel around it, you find where the wall continues and follow it, up ahead you see another room, with moon light being cast down upon a single yellow flower.

As you enter the new room, the flower suddenly turns to you, a beaming on its face.

"Howdy." It greets.

You freeze. A flower just talked to you. A _flower_ just talked to you? Maybe you'd hit your head harder than you thought? Maybe you were dead and this was Heaven? Why did your Heaven include talking flowers?

"I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower." The flower introduces itself, you hesitantly raise a hand and give it a brief wave. It looks at you curiously, but still with that friendly smile on its face. "You're new to the Underground, aren' tcha?" you nod your head slowly, still briefly considering you're either still unconscious or in some sort of weirdo afterlife.

' _The Underground?'_ you ponder, _'Maybe I'm in Hell.'_ The thought scares you.

"Golly," Flowey continues, "you must be _so_ confused." He looks at you sympathetically shaking his little flower head a little, "Someone ought to teach you how things work down here!" he looks around, as if looking for someone, "I guess little ol' me will have to do, ready?" he asks. "Come closer." He instructs.

You nod your head, and carefully move closer to the flower, not really knowing what else to do. Suddenly you feel an immense warmth on your chest, you look down as see what can only be described as a heart appear on your sweater, it glows brightly and seems to be beating.

"See that heart?" the flower asks as you stop in front of him, obviously you can, you're actually quite worried about seeing it, "that is your soul, the very culmination of your being."

' _Oh is_ that _all.'_ You think sarcastically, maybe you're not dead, maybe you fell off Mt Ebott, someone found you, rushed you to hospital and now you're as high as a 60s' hippy from morphine.

"Your soul starts weak," Flowey continues, "but can grow strong if you gain a lot of L.V, what's L.V stand for?" Flowey asks your unasked question, "Why LOVE of course."

' _Oh … really?'_ you think to yourself.

"You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry I'll share some with you." He gives you a little wink.

You recoil a little, giving the small flower a weird look, "I ugh, I need an adult" you reply.

Flowey laughs, thinking it's a joke. "Down here, LOVE is shared through," suddenly little white things, come from his body, you _really_ don't want to know what they are, "little white … friendliness pellet!"

You've heard of _those_ from Biology, from the older kids of course, not that you skipped a few pages ahead and looked at how babies are made, of course not.

' _I definitely need an adult for this.'_ You think to yourself.

"You ready? Just move around and get as many as you can." Flowey instructs you, but currently you don't think you can move, thankfully the pellets seem to be moving towards you.

All the pellets touch you and instantly you feel your body racked with agony, what little strength you had disappears in an instant and you fall to the ground

" **YOU IDIOT!"** Flowey says in a dark voice, " **DOWN HERE IT IS KILL, OR** _ **BE**_ **KILLED!"**

Okay, okay you are DEFINITELY IN HELL, MOST ABSOLUTELY DEFINITELY IN HELL! You died upon impacting the ground, and your soul was taken to Hell because you're a dirty little flirtatious pervert and never went to church.

Suddenly several of the bullets appear in front of you in a line.

" **DIE!"** Flowey says menacingly, the pellets, or bullets hurtle towards you at an accelerated rate, you close your eyes awaiting what may be your demise. Suddenly an intense heat erupts in front of you, you look up seeing a wall of bluish flame, the bullets are utterly disintegrated. Suddenly from the shadows a ball of the same blue fire comes hurtling out and strikes Flowey causing him to scream out in pain, before pulling himself into the earth itself.

You grimace, you feel like you can move again but only barely, you push yourself up onto one knee, and turn to where the fireball came from, there you see a pair of red eyes glowing in the darkness.

' _Oh god, what now?'_ you panic internally, the eyes draw closer until the light touches them, revealing a large horned goat glaring intently at where Flowey had been.

"A demon." You gasp quietly, causing the creature to notice you, suddenly the dark expression upon its face melts away showing only shock and concern, it steps fully into the light revealing the rest of its body.

' _Woooaahhoooo momma.'_ You mentally gawk as you see its/ _her_ figure. If she weren't so scary looking, she'd _definitely_ be your type, a little plump, not much so from what her robe revealed, a large set of breasts and what you could just barely make out as a nice pair of thighs.

"Oh that terrible creature," the goat-woman-demon-babe-thing said, her voice completely different from what you expected, it was warm, comforting, "torturing such a poor innocent youth." She rushes over to you, you flinch by instinct afraid of being hurt further, or out rightly killed. She does neither, she kneels before you, "do not be afraid child," she whispers soothingly her large hands surprisingly gentle as she assesses your injuries.

"I am Toriel," she introduces herself, "I am the keeper of the ruins."

You look around, noticing some of the dilapidated walls, you notice some patterns to them, perhaps this whole chasm was once something else, _if_ you're not really dead that is, you grimace as pain continues to flow through you, it definitely _hurts_ like your alive.

"I pass through this place every day in case someone has fallen down," Toriel continues to explain, she gentle turns you over onto your back, and looks at your weakened soul-heart, she grimaces and looks at you, trying her best to look comforting and none threatening, "you're the first human to come here in a long time," she smiles, but you notice it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

She turns her attention back to your wounds, and gently lifts your sweater and your t-shirt, you blush but it goes unnoticed by her.

"I shall heal your wounds." She says softly, and flame engulfs her hands, you try and respond in shock but she places the flame over you, you expect burning, the smell of chargrilled flesh and agony, but no a heat suddenly flows through your body, the flame seems to spread over you, softly, soothingly, your soul-heart which now appears over your chest seems to shine brighter, beat stronger, your wounds sealed up and you felt reinvigorated.

Glancing down, you notice your heart-soul slowly vanish from sight. You look to Toriel as she finished, she glanced to her, one thing suddenly came to mind.

' _She's actually … beautiful.'_ You think to yourself, allowing yourself to take a better look at her facial features.

Toriel rises to her feet as do you, and you look up to meet her gaze, you then realise how large she is, large as in _tall._ She's taller than your mother, taller than even your father, she must be at least six feet tall.

"Come young one." She instructs and walks towards the shadows, you're quick to follow her, light suddenly illuminates the shadows casting out the dark, you flinch away and squint your eyes allowing them to adjust to the light, you see Toriel lighting a torch with her fire and then another one on the opposite side.

"I will light the torches as we pass them." She informs you, "I forget that humans have bad vision in the dark."

"Th-thank you." You say softly, catching her somewhat off guard by your voice. She smiles at you comfortingly again.

She walks at a leisured pace, lighting the torches illuminating the dark ruins as she comes to them.

"What do they call you child?" she asks as you reach another arch way.

"Frisk." You reply.

Toriel pauses in motion, thinking the name over. "Frisk." She smiles and continues onwards.

* * *

You enter a new room, Toriel continues to light the torches making it easier for you to see, you glance up and see a stairway, still intact despite what must be centuries of weathering, you follow Toriel to the stairs when you feel something in your soul, a tingling feeling, you turn you head and see something glowing like a star, you move closer to it, the tingling feeling grows stronger, the object glows brighter, you feel a pull towards it, urging you to get closer, to touch it. A tingling feelings overwhelms you and you feel the glowing object begin to beat at the same pace as your soul. You suddenly feel very DETERMINED.

You pull away and gasp. What was that? You don't know but, you didn't dislike it, you turn around and see Toriel watching you from the top of the stairwell fixing you with a knowing gaze, you hurry to catch up to her. You go through the archway and find Toriel in an already lit room, behind her is a heavy sealed door, to the right of it is a lever, on the ground directly beside Toriel are six stones erecting from the ground, four of which are in a squared pattern the other two standing in the middle.

"Welcome to your new home innocent one." Toriel says as you enter, looking incredibly happy as she does so.

' _My what?'_ you wonder, though admittedly, it doesn't sound so bad.

"Allow me to educate you on the operation of the ruins." She tells you before walking on top of the four outer stones, then pulled the lever beside the door which opened. "The ruins are full of puzzles, ancient fusions between diversion and door keys, one must solve them from going from room to room, please adjust yourself to the sight of them."

"Must be good at keeping out the neighbours, right?" you attempted to joke.

Toriel simply chuckles while shaking her head then gives you an adoring look, she walks on and you follow behind her walking into a naturally literally lit room.

"Wow." You say in awe.

Toriel awaits you to catch up, "Let's see if you can do it," she begins, "to make progress here you'll need to trigger several switches."

"Ugh, are you sure that's a good idea?" you ask hesitantly and scratch the back of your head.

"Do not worry, I have already labelled the ones you need to flip. I'll wait for you at the end." She points to what seems to be and _is_ a large set of spikes protruding from the ground.

' _No wonder she doesn't have any neighbours.'_ You think to yourself as a small trickle of sweat run from your brow.

Toriel calmly walks off and waits by the spikes as you make your way around the room, you see the first switch on the wall, with yellow crayon around it and a small message saying "Please press this switch. – Toriel". You stare at the switch then turn to Toriel who is covering her face with her long baggy sleeves, her shoulders shaking ever so slightly.

"You're very funny." You call out sarcastically to her making the large woman laugh louder. You pull the switch then continue on to the next, there are two switches.

"Go on, press the switch on the left" Toriel says to you.

You look at the one labelled then look to Toriel who seems to be smirking only to hide her laughter.

' _Ah, you're clever, I bet it's the one that_ isn't _labelled, reverse psychology! I'm onto you lady!"_ you confidently stride up to the unmarked lever and pull, nothing.

"You want to press the _other_ switch, I even labelled it for you." Toriel says smugly.

' _Reverse-reverse psychology. Very clever.'_ You realise you've been outdone, walk to the other switch and pull it, the spikes come down from behind Toriel.

"Splendid, I am proud of you Frisk, let us continue." She walks over the retracted spikes and you follow quickly behind her. You both walk the small corridor in silence, you glance up to her, she's still smiling, and seems to notice your gaze, she looks at you and smiles wider.

"Ah, here we are." She says as she looks ahead, you look back finding yourself in a new room and what appears to be some sort of dummy standing in the middle of the room. "As a human living in the Underground monsters may attack you, you'll need to be prepared for this situation." She states.

Sudden images of her training you like the karate kid flash through your mind to the sound of "Eye of the Tiger", maybe she'll teach you to throw fireballs, that'd be _awesome._

"However worry not!" she exclaims happily, cutting short your own bad-ass montage, "The process will be simple, when you encounter a monster you will enter a fight, while you're in a fight, strike up friendly conversation!"

"Wait, what?" you question, raising a confused brow.

"Stall for time," Toriel explains, "I will come to resolve the conflict, here practise with this dummy." She says nodding to the dummy beside you both.

You look at her, then to the dummy, then back to her, then point at the dummy, Toriel nods eagerly.

"Okay, I guess." You say with some confusion and walk up to the dummy, while Toriel moves to watch at a better position. You look around the dummy then gently poke it, knocking it over, "Oh! Oh I'm sorry," you look to Toriel with wide eyes, "my bad, my fault, sorry." You pick the dummy back up and try again. "Ugh hey …" you say to the dummy, "nice head."

The dummy says nothing, as you expected.

"Ah, very good! You are very good!" she compliments you and looks at you with pride, you turn your face away to conceal your blush. "Come, let us continue."

She walks through the next arch way and into the next area, you follow after her.

"There is another puzzle in this room, I wonder if you can solve _this one._ " She says with some humour in her voice, she walks onwards with you following behind.

"CROOOOAAAK!" You hear as you enter a small passageway, you pause in your steps, and suddenly something drops from the ceiling, a frog, a _really large_ frog. "CROOOOAAAK!" It croaks at you.

You stare at the frog as it stares back, you _could_ fight it, it doesn't look that tough, but you don't want to, it doesn't seem threatening, then Toriel's advice goes through your mind.

"Ugh …" you look it over for something to say, anything for inspiration. "what a lovely … ugh, butt you've got." _'Butt really? You went with that?'_ you mentally chastise yourself.

The frog pauses, tilting its head, it doesn't seem to know what to do, that is until someone clears their throat, the frog turns around finding Toriel staring right at it, the large goat woman narrows her eyes ever so slightly. The frog presses itself up against the wall, its eyes never leaving hers and ever so slowly moves away from you and her while she follows it with a stern glare until the creature is out of sight. Toriel turns to you and smiles proudly.

"Well done." She says and continues onwards. You both come up a small river … or moat, with a bridge of spikes separating you from the exit, suddenly Toriel doesn't look so sure. "This is the puzzle, but ugh … here take my mind." She reaches out to you and you put your tiny hand into hers, she wraps her whole hand around your tiny one encompassing it fully, yet it doesn't hurt, her hand is so soft and so warm. She gently walks you towards the spikes, which begin to retract as you approach. "There is a pattern one must follow." She explained as she leads you through them.

You notice the look she gives you, a look you've never seen directed at you, but seen it in passing between others; a look of unconditional love. You're not sure you're used to seeing it directed at you, but you're not complaining. In less than a minute you reached the end of the bridge.

"Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now." She said as she looked to you, she looked to her hand wrapped around yours seeming hesitant to let go, then after a few moments she regretfully released it. Toriel turned and walked on motioning for you to join her, as if you were going to do anything else. She awaited you in the next room which was lit up with torches on either side. "You have done excellently so far, my child!" she said with pride in her voice, "However … I have a difficult request to ask of you." She paused and gathered her wits, "I want you to walk to the end of this room by yourself. Forgive me for this." She raised her foot and slammed it into the ground somehow causing the torches to go out.

"T-Toriel!" you called to her but heard nothing in return, you reached out and stepped forward touching nothing. "T-Toriel?!" you called out, afraid. You had no choice, you'd have to keep walking. You walked onwards carefully, ensuring every step was precise in order not to fall. "Toriel?!" you called out, again no reply.

"…" you hear something, whispered in your ear, so quiet, so fast, you only felt the breath of the owner against your ear, you turn yet see nothing, what was that? Was it just Toriel?

"Toriel?!" you call hoping she'd answer you, but again she does not.

"killher" you hear whispered into your ear.

"What?" you gasp and look around, no one is there, that wasn't your voice, nor was it Toriel's. You continue onwards not knowing what else to do. You hear it again, in your ear repeated on and on.

"Kill her!"

Louder and louder.

"Kill Her!

" **Kill her!"**

 **Darker and DARKER!**

" **KILL HER!"**

" _ **KILL HER!"**_

You keep turning, you catch _glimpses_ of red eyes and a sinister smile.

" _ **FUCKING KILL HER!"**_

" _ **SHE WILL BETRAY YOU!"**_

" _ **SHE WILL KILL YOU!"**_

" _ **SHE WILL**_ **EAT** _ **YOU!"**_

You close your eyes clutching your hands to your ears and run as fast as you can.

You lose your footing and hit the ground harshly, you groan and look up; the lights are back on, you look behind you, there's nothing there, you rise to your feet, unsure of what just happened, truth be told you can't really remember what happened. But it was scary, whatever it was.

"Well done!" you hear a familiar voice, you turn towards the origin of it and see a large pillar, Toriel steps out from the side and smiles at you before happily making her way over to you, unaware of what had happened to you. "Greetings, my child." She says happily "Do not worry, I did not leave you I was merely behind this pillar the whole time." She says indicating the pillar she just stepped out of. "Thank you for trusting me, however there _was_ an important reason behind this exercise, to test your independence."

"I ugh … okay." You blink with confusion, you notice Toriel seems to look quite thoughtful for a moment, you take this time to look her over. As previously indicated, she was tall possibly six-two, six-three maybe, not including her horns. She had adorable long white ears that you simply loved the look of, and her robe was beautifully made, not that you were an expert on those sort of things, but you liked it nonetheless. And who could forget the size of those mammaries. _'You could feed an army of babies on those things.'_ You think to yourself. _'or me.'_

Your dirty thoughts are broken by the sound of her voice, "I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here, it's dangerous to explore alone." She suddenly snaps her fingers with inspiration, "I've got an idea," she exclaims and reaches into her robe "I'll give you a cell phone, that way if you need anything just call." She plucks out the phone and hands it to you; an old 1980s phone. "Be good, alright?" she turns and walks off.

You look at the ancient phone in your hand, it's hefty, but got a good feel to it, it's not like your dad's or your mom's Iphone, you take your time to weigh the phone.

"I could kill someone with this." You mutter to yourself, "or get huge muscles from carrying it around." The idea of a huge and buff you being drooled over by Toriel is kinda hot.

You walk over to the pillar and sit beside it and wait. After a minute or so you speed dial the only number on there, presumably Toriel's.

"Hello, this is Toriel." She greets over the phone.

"Hey it's ugh, just me Frisk, just wanted to say "hi" is all." You mutter awkwardly into the phone.

"You just wanted to say hello, well hello! I hope that suffices, I have to go, but I won't be long."

"Okay ugh, bye." You reply and hang up. You shuffle your feet, and wait. _'Wonder what she's doing.'_

You wait for a few minutes and only to receive a phone call from Toriel, telling you she'll need another few minutes.

"That's okay, take your time." You tell her.

"My apologies for this." She says from the other end before hanging up.

The minutes' drag on, and more phone calls come, first she tells you a dog stole her groceries, then a dog stole her phone, then the dog seems to have run off with her phone. You've waited by the pillar for about half an hour before you decide to move, at least on the plus side you're rested.

You get up and walk into the next room. You phone goes off.

"Hello, this is Toriel. You have not left the room have you?" she asks

' _Do all women have that weirdo 'mom sense'.'_ You wonder. "Ugh … no."

"Wonderful, there are a few puzzles I have yet to explain, it would be dangerous for you to try and solve them yourself, be good alright?"

"Hey ugh, Toriel I was um, curious." You ask.

"Go on child, what is it you need to know?" she asks happily.

' _Shit, what was it, I forgot, think of something important!'_ You mentally panic.

"What's your cup size?" _'Smooth.'_

"Oh … ugh," you hear Toriel laugh awkwardly, "how adorable, I could just pinch your cheeks, you could certainly find someone better than an old woman like me. I'll see you soon my child." She hangs up, abruptly.

"Smooth kid." A voice says from the side; you turn seeing a Frog

"Shut up!" you yell and point at the frog, before doing a double take "… wait did you just talk?"

"Ribbit." The Frog replies. You nod then begin to walk on when the Frog speaks once more, "say kid I've got some advice for you, when in a battle with a monster, if you act a certain way or fight till you almost defeat them, show some _mercy_ okay, ribbit?"

"Sure." You reply cautiously and continue onwards.

At a crossroads you turn to the left seeing a ceramic dish in a room, with a message beside it, curious you move closer to get a better look. You look at the sign which reads. "Take one – Toriel" You tilt your head and look into the bowl, there are many round spheres, curious you take one, and give it a little lick. "Candy." You say with delight; you have a serious sweet tooth. You put the candy in your pocket for later.

Upon exiting and making your way down the passageway you feel that familiar tingling. You turn your head and see something twinkling in a patch of leaves.

You go towards it, not resisting the impulse, you find the twinkling object under the leaves and put your hand on it, you find that playing through the crinkling leaves has filled you with _determination._ You felt all your previous cuts seal up again, and you felt restored, but also, strangely you felt like a weight had been lifted off your shoulders, like if something were to happen, you could return to this point in time.

' _Weird.'_ You thought to yourself and continued on.

Toriel had mentioned something about puzzles, you admitted, you were curious as to what else there was in this strange place. Come to think of it, you had a lot of questions about this place. Perhaps when you meet up with Toriel you'll be able to ask her.

Upon entering the next room your cell phone goes off; you pick it up.

"Hello." You answer.

"Hello," Toriel replies in her usual happy voice, though you think you can hear some minor panic in her voice. "for no reason in particular, which do you prefer? Cinnamon or Butterscotch?" she asks.

You didn't know to be honest, you weren't given many sweets.

"Ugh, I'm … not really sure, I've never had either." You reply.

"Oh, ugh … well both are rather sweet, butterscotch is well _buttery_ with a sweet taste to it from caramel, cinnamon is kind of spicy with a slight bitterness." Toriel explains, sounding somewhat surprised.

You ponder this, both sound nice …

"Cinnamon sounds nice." You reply.

"Oh I see, wonderful. Thanks!" she hangs up suddenly.

You pull your phone away from your face and look at it weirdly.

' _What was all that about?'_ You ponder.

Suddenly in rings again.

"Frisk speaking." You say.

"Hello, me again." Toriel says apologetically, "You wouldn't mind if you had butterscotch on your plate too, would you?" she asks, you think you can hear her biting her nails through the phone.

"No of course not, butterscotch sounded good too." You reply.

"Oh good, good, and thank you for being patient by the way." She quickly hangs up.

"What are you up to Toriel?" you ask into the phone; despite the fact she's hung up.

* * *

The next puzzle you came across was simple enough; pushing rocks, you pushed one onto a slab, the spiked gates retracted allowing you to progress onto the next puzzle which was simply moving forward three more rocks.

' _This isn't challenging.'_ You think to yourself, first rock done, the second.

"Woah, there partner!" a voice from the third, or well fourth, stone said in a very Texan like accent. "Who said you could just push me around?"

' _A talking rock? Why doesn't this surprise me?'_ You wonder to yourself. "Sorry buddy could you ugh, move yourself onto that platform for a minute or so?" you ask pointing to the platform ahead.

The rock is silent for a minute, "Well, alright just for you though, pumpkin." The rock slides itself over to the platform and rests. "This ain't half bad actually, go on a head."

You nod your head in thanks to the rock and continue onwards, diving past the spikes in case the rock decides to move. You stand up and wave to the rock.

"Have a good day lil' buddy!" it calls to you as you leave.

Your journey so far had been the strangest occurrence of your life, these _fights_ that you randomly encounter end in the strangest of fashions; especially as a small insectoid like being flies off as you chase after it after a "fight".

"NO WINSUM!" you cry, "YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE IN YOURSELF! BEEEELIIIEEVVE WINSUM!" you cry dramatically as it flies away too far for you to continue chasing.

"Glorg" the strange gelatine like creature wiggled at you, it had been a few minutes since your encounter with a Winsum and another encounter with those Frogs, now you find yourself face to blob with a well a blob. You stare at it for a moment before pelvic thrusting in its direction, this seems to excite it as it sends small white globs of gelatine at you, forcing you to dodge the attack. You wait, it waits, you walk over and pet it and it begins to purr. "Good blob." You say to it and watch as it shuffles away in a happy manner.

You feel the tingling in your chest as your soul reappears and find another sparkling object next to a wooden table with cheese on it, turning around you see a tiny mouse hole. _'Hmm.'_ You think to yourself, before touching the shining object, your wounds; what little you had, are healed, you feel that weight once again lifted from you and that sense of safety and once again that rush of Determination. So determined in fact you feel you could _do_ anything, _say_ anything and you could only come out as victorious, you hatched a quick plan and pulled out your cell phone.

"Hello, this is Toriel." Toriel answered after you called her.

"Hey there mama." You say flirtatiously

"Did, did you just call me "mama" well I suppose you could call me "Mother" if you'd like." She replies, with surprise and glee.

' _This isn't the way I was hoping it'd go. Quick do something!'_ you mentally tell yourself "Soooo mama I was thinkin', how about when we meet up later, I take you out somewhere for a hot date, then later whisper some sweet nothings in your ear?"

"Oh my, are … are you serious?" you hear her say in shock, "and after you called me "mother" you're definitely an _interesting_ child." She adds, putting some emphasis on "interesting". "I'll be with you soon dear!" she quickly hangs up.

"Well … that went well." You mutter to yourself, but here now still filled with determination you vowed, one day, that goat ass would be _yours!_

You shake your head and continue onwards, you find a simple room, looking around you don't see any puzzles, no traps, you don't even see a Winsum or one of those jelly things. You shrug your shoulder and continue walking, at least until you trip, again, and fall face first into something incredibly see through.

"ZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz …. Are they gone? Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

You push yourself up and see a ghost laying on the ground. "Are you saying "Z" out loud repeatedly?" you ask.

"GAH!" the ghost flutters up in shock at having been discovered.

"Woah, sorry!" you yelp.

"Oh no, oh no, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The ghost begins to cry uncontrollably.

"Hey hey, it's okay there's no need to cry, you just startled me." You say calmly.

"I sorry I startled you!" it says in return.

You notice its tears aiming towards you. _'Oh great.'_ You mentally groan and avoid the tears.

"No, no no no, I didn't mean to do that! I'm so sorry!" the ghost cries more because of its attacking tears.

"Hey, hey its okay." You say calmly as the tears stop, "its fine, I'm okay, you're okay." You give the ghost a smile yet comforting smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I, I g-guess s-so." It putters around in the sky for a moment.

"So ugh, I'm Frisk." You introduce yourself, trying to keep the ghost from crying again.

"I-I'm N-Napstablook." The ghost sniffles as if introduces itself, "or ugh … um B-Bloody, for um, for short.

"Cool name," you pause and look at it, noticing it's still blocking your path, "so ugh, being a ghost must be pretty cool, right? You can fly around and go through walls."

"I… I guess so." Napstablook replies, somewhat unsure of itself, it looks away then looks back to you curiously, "I ugh, I wanna show you something, let me ugh … try this." Suddenly it begins to cry … upwards? The tears begin to collect around its head starting wide at the bottom and thinner along the top, it almost looks like its forming a hat. "I call it dapper-blook," it looks around self-consciously, "do you like it?"

"You look like a real cool gentleman ghost." You say, hoping it'd improve its mood.

"Oh gee." Part of its cheeks seem to turn pink. "I ugh, usually come to the ruins when no one is around," he says and _almost_ smiles at you, "but today I met somebody nice, I'll ugh … I'll get out of your way, thank you." With that the ghost vanishes.

"Bye." You say before the ghost completely disappears.

* * *

You continue onwards, you notice you can either continue onwards or turn left. _'Onwards I suppose.'_ You move onwards finding yourself in a small room with a small sign, "Spider Bake Sale! All proceeds go to real spiders."

"Wha?" you blink as you read it, confused … you're not afraid of spiders, to be honest, not much, well maybe a little, they creep you out. See two webs on the wall with a sign beside them, curiously you walk towards the small one, "Place 7 gold in the web"

You did have some money, between being left by Toriel and arriving here you had encountered a few monsters and spared them and some were even kind enough to give you money, you checked your back pockets and saw you had 13 gold in a mixture of different sized coin. You place 7 gold into the web, a spider comes down from the ceiling on a web, with a tiny baker's hat on and a donut in its grasp and offers it to you.

"Thanks." You take the donut and watch as the spider takes the offered currency and retreats back to the ceiling. "Huh." You munch on the donut since you're hungry and continue onwards, out of the room, and up to the right where you see a small gathering of frogs which you now know are called Froggits.

"Hey, you think you can make fun of me!" an aggressive voice calls to you.

You turn around seeing a small cyclops like creature glaring at you.

"Me?" you ask.

"Yeah, you think it's fun to be picked on?" it growls, its fists clenched in rage

"No, I used to get bullied a lot, one bully used to beat me up a lot, sometimes I'd end up bleeding, sometimes I couldn't walk normal for a day or two." You reply, remembering Biff.

The cyclops blinks, and looks as if the rage it held was gone in an instant. "Oh. Oh ugh." It rubs its left arm awkwardly, "s-sorry."

"You didn't know, it's fine." You say to it, "You get bullied a lot?" you ask.

"My kind, the Loox, we ugh, we got bullied a lot in the past, now we try and beat up bullies where we can find them." It explains.

"No one deserves to be bullied, no matter the reason." You reply sympathetically.

The Loox nods in agreement, and passes you some gold coins, "Sorry again."

You pocket the gold and wave goodbye to the Loox.

"You show a lot of mercy, for a human." A voice came from behind, you turn and see a Froggit looking at you.

"I won't fight if I don't have to." You reply, fighting just wasn't in your nature, even if you are a pervert.

The Froggit, seemingly older than the ones you've met before nods it head, "admirable, however sometimes a fight is unavoidable, and sometimes you may have to show mercy to those, who deserve it the least." It says no more before it hops away.

"Take the blue pill Neo." You say to yourself. You prepare to continue when your phone rings, you gulp after how your conversation with Toriel ended before, right now you're not feeling so determined. "Hel-hello?" you answer the phone.

"Hello my child, "I just realized it's been a while since I clean up, I wasn't expecting to have company so soon, you'll most likely find lots of things lying about here and there, you can have them if you wish, however you might see something you really like, so leave some room, kay?"

"Yeah sure, hey wait Toriel, don't hang up!" you say quickly.

"Yes, my child?" she asks.

"I ugh," you try and stay determined, "I'm sorry about what I said before, I ugh, I didn't mean to hit on you, I ugh, just felt very determined at the time, sorry it's not a very good excuse." You apologies.

You hear her chuckling through the phone. "It's alright child I'm not offended. Surprised? Yes, but not offended. However, aren't you a little _young_ to be flirting?" she asked.

"I'm healthy for my age and I have natural desires." You say trying to defend what little pride you have left.

She chuckles again. "So it would seem." She says softly.

"But ugh, just know …" you say as a lump seems to form in your throat, "for the small amount of time I've known you, I ugh, I do love you … mom." You bite your lip.

You hear a sharp intake of breath over the phone, only for it to be released slowly, when Toriel speak you can almost see her tears. "And I … love you too, my child." You can hear her suppress a shudder of her breath, "I will see you soon." She hangs up.

"Love you mom." You say into the phone. And you meant it, you could safely say this creature, this demon-woman-goat lady had been more of a mother to you in the few hours you've known her than your birth mother had been in your entire life. Still, that didn't mean your quest for that booty was over, no, no, you were patient, well … patient for booty.

You walked into the new room, it was large, with a high sealing, several staircases on either side, curiously you walk onwards, was this a trap? An ambush, were there ninja-monsters? Suddenly you found yourself falling again.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!" you hit the ground roughly. "Ow."

"Oh, hey Frisk." Napstablook greets from beside you as it lays on the ground.

"Hey Blooky." You greet, turning your head to the ghost, "what's up?"

"I fell down the hole and I can't get back up." The ghost replied sadly.

"But can't you fly?" you reply.

" … oh yeah." The ghost replies, but doesn't move. "So what's new with you?"

"Nothing, face full of dirt, got a spider donut, want any?" you offer pulling half the donut out of your pocket.

"No thanks." Blooky replies.

"I need help getting out of here, know anything that can help?" you ask.

"Oh, ugh yeah." The ghost replies, "go up the stairs, and fall through the ground opposite of where you did here, there's a switch, but ugh be careful of the vegetoids."

"Okay, thanks Blooky" you get up and rush up the stairs.

"Bye Frisk." The ghost says shyly before vanishing.

You rush to the opposite part of the room you fell into and, fall again, a little too close to the wall, thus catching the lever between your legs as you fall.

You hit the ground, curl up into a ball and nurse your privates.

"You okay there?" a Loox asks you.

"Yeah!" you say you voice several pitches higher.

"Are you the kid who got bullied really bad?" the Loox asks.

"That's me." You reply, your voice still squeaking. The Loox drops from coins in front of you then walks off. "Thanks!"

You wait a few minutes before you have any feeling below your waist again, then get up onto your feet pick up the coins and make you way up the stairs.

You move on, past the retracted spikes and through the next puzzle, which was more than a little confusing and nauseating.

"I think I'm gunna hurl." You groan as you pulled the switch and stepped into the next room, which was the same room simply magically turned around, you were sure you saw your own back as the room magically shifted worsening your nausea.

Upon finishing that puzzle, and feeling awfully dizzy, you find yourself in a new area.

' _Thank you Jesus!'_ you pray thankfully, walking on you come to a crossroads, left where there's a bunch of red grass or forwards. You walk straight and find a Froggit sitting by a door.

"I saw Toriel come this way carrying a lot of groceries, didn't ask what they were for, she scares the hell out of us." The frog informed you.

Curiously you look to the stairwell and climb it only to come out on a roof top, the sight you see is both beautiful and terrifying. A head was a large … castle of sorts, it was beautiful but it was in a dire state of disrepair, the whole thing looked rather ominous. You half expected to see something come out of it, roaring like a beast.

You shook your head and turned to leave, but caught a glimpse of something on the ground, kneeling down you picked it up, an old toy knife, made of wood. "Weird." You thought before throwing the knife over the edge of the building, you left without another thought.

* * *

You exit through the door, return to the crossroads and head up past the red grass and through the archway, ahead you see a blackened tree.

"Oh dear, that took longer than I expect." You hear Toriel's voice, you see a glimpse of her by the tree as she leans against it, pulls out her cell phone and dials a number, your phone begins to ring. She turns around immediately upon hearing the ring tone and is surprised to see you, she hangs up and rushes over to you and drops to her knees in front of you "Frisk? How did you get here?" She says quickly in shock as she begins to examine you, "Oh my poor child you're hurt. Here I will heal you," she raises her hands which are covered with that blue flame and you feel its loving caress flow over you once more, your wounds are healed once again. "I shouldn't have left you alone for so long, forgive me my child." She shook her head an annoyed expression on her face, "It was irresponsible of me to surprise you like this." She says without thinking then stops, staring you in the eyes. "I ugh, I mean …" she curses quietly to herself, and chuckles a small lopsided smile on her face, "well I suppose I can't hide it now anyway, come my child."

She rises to her feet slowly and offers you her hand, you take it and walk with her, up ahead you see a small yet cosy looking house then you feel that tingling feeling in your chest, and you spot the shining object immediately, without a second thought you reach out as your pass the entrance and your hand touches the object, and you are filled with determination. Upon entering the home, you take a deep breath and inhale something sweet baking.

"You smell that?" Toriel asks, "well _surprise!_ It's a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. I thought we'd celebrate your arrival, I so do want you to have a nice time here, so I shall hold off on snail pie for the time being."

You smile up to her, you feel tear brimming in your eyes, her kindness, her love, it's almost too much. If you _are_ dead, maybe you're in Heaven, with a real mom who loves and cares for you, who also happens to be smoking hot.

Toriel grips you hand a little tighter reassuringly, your smile seems infectious as her own smile grows wider, "Come, I have another surprise for you." She whispers and gently leads you to the right and down the hall, she stops at the first door and turns towards it. "A room, of your very own, I hope you like it." Your own room. It's almost too much to take in, _then_ she starts rubbing her head affectionately and you can't contain it any longer and allow a few tears to fall from your eyes.

"I love you, mom." You whisper to her.

She turns to you smiling with her own tears running down her cheeks, she kneels and envelops you in a hug. You hug her back instinctively and cry quietly on her shoulder. "There, there my child, it's alright, it's alright." She says soothingly into your ear.

You both pull away from the hug, and Toriel opens her mouth to speak, then stops and looks ahead, "Is something burning?" her eyes open with shock and she looks down at you, "Make yourself at home!" she stands up, lifts up her robe away from her feet and runs off down the hall.

You follow her with your eyes then turn towards the bedroom door, _your_ bedroom door. You open it and look inside; a neatly made bed, much bigger than your old one, toys you could play with, socks and clothes for you. It's perfect. You explore your room for a few minutes, memorising where everything is before exiting and start looking around for Toriel.

You find her in the living room, sat in a large chair, glasses upon her face and a book in her hands, she notices you enter.

"Is everything to your liking?" she asks with a smile.

"It's perfect." You reply sincerely.

"The pie is a little too hot to eat right now, is that okay?" she asks.

"That sounds fine, I'm looking forward to it." You say then yawn, you haven't slept in over a day. "Never had home baked pie before." You admit.

Toriel looks at you curiously, tempted to ask why that was so, but seemed to take more notice of your second yawn, she smiles caringly and lowers her book. "You're exhausted, come" She pats her lap, "rest on my lap."

You don't have the energy to argue, to walk up to her, climb onto her lap, nestle yourself in a comfortable position and close your eyes, you feel Toriel's large hand press gently over your head and begin to stroke you in a slow calm fashion, as you drift off you hear her begin to hum a tune. The last thing you think before your mind drifts into unconsciousness is;

' _I'm home.'_

* * *

Jason's notes _  
_

Well there's chapter 2, I'm excited to bring you more, when I finish chapter 3. Please leave a review or favourite or drop me a PM with your thoughts.

Thank you

\- Jason


	3. Chapter 3

Just a quick thank you to everyone who in reading and enjoying my story, thank you.

* * *

Undertale

The Retelling

Chapter 3

Mother's love

* * *

You feel consciousness slowly retake its grasp upon you, your senses returning to you in full. You'd had the strangest of dreams, climbing up Mt Ebott, falling through a hole nearly dying from a talking demon flower then meeting a strange yet beautiful goat-lady whom you'd begun to call and think of as mother. It was sad your mother couldn't have been like _her;_ like Toriel. Ah well, maybe if you're lucky mom will let you sleep in since it's Saturday, you don't want to leave your environment you're currently in, the warm soft blanket under your body, you feel the fluffy pillow on your head, and the gentle sound of your bed snoring …

Wait a second ….

Beds don't snore.

Your eyes shoot open and you find yourself in a foreign yet familiar place, you look up immediately to the sound of snoring and see her.

' _It wasn't a dream.'_ You thought with delight upon seeing Toriel, her head lolling back against her chair, her mouth open as she quietly snores in her sleep with her hand pressed gently against your back having must've fallen asleep sometime after you.

Your attention, as always drifts below her face to something _else._ Two large pronounced mounds inside her robe. _'I could reach them from here.'_ You think to yourself. You feel conflicted; on the one hand this goat-woman has treated you with nothing but motherly love from the moment she found you, but on the other hand she was freaking hot.

You steeled your nerves, you felt determined, cautiously you reached out and cupped one of her mounds with your breast. Toriel inhaled deeply, you waited, she exhaled and continued to snooze soundly.

' _Nice and gently.'_ You think to yourself and begin to caress her breast. Toriel closes her mouth then sighs with pleasure. _'Nice and gentle.'_ You repeat as your hand continues to move gently over her covered breast.

Toriel's hand moved from your back allowing you to move, you gently reach up with your other hand and cup her other breast then give both of them a gentle squeeze. Toriel gasps and arches her back, pushing her chest out further.

' _I'm going to hell when I die.'_ You thought to yourself as you fondled the sleeping woman's breasts with Toriel moaning and sighing with pleasure.

"Oooohh yes." She moaned softly, you opened your fingers as wide as you could and took a firm hold of as much of her as you could and gave them a firm, yet gentle squeeze, Toriel gasps loudly in reaction. "Ooohh! She gasped in her sleep and bit her bottom lip. You find her expression undeniably hot. You hesitate with a sudden idea, but once more you fill yourself with determination to go on, you lean forward, pucker your lips and press a gentle kiss over her breast, right where her nipple would be. She gasps loudly and her eyes shoot open, immediately you pull away and drop to her lap and pretend to sleep as best you can.

* * *

Toriel looks around in shock, panting and confused, a small sheen of sweat running from her forehead beneath her fur. She looked down to her lap and saw the child she had found and rescued slumbering comfortably on her, she slowed her breathing to a calmer pace then looked to her breasts.

"What?" she asked herself before taking a gentle grip on them, she was _sure_ she felt someone or something caress them, was it in her dreams, was she having _those_ kind of dreams? She released her breasts and placed one hand on the child's back and used the index finger and thumb of the other to push her glasses up and gently rub her eyes. "I'm getting too old." She muttered to herself, she'd not felt like that in a long time, not since leaving _him._ She growled quietly at the thought of him, and muttered a curse under her breath.

She looks down back to the child and gently stroked their head.

"I will not let _him_ harm you my child, I won't let _anyone_ harm you." She declares to the supposedly sleeping child. It was then something sprung to mind, "Oh the pie." she shook her head and placed her free hand on her face, "I forgot about the pie." she huffed with slight irritation but shrugged her shoulders, "never mind." She smiled down the child and gently nudged them. "Frisk, wake up please,"

* * *

You heard everything Toriel had said upon waking up, you're confused about who _he_ is, did she mean that psycho flower? If so you were certain she could beat him. Fire trumps grass, Pokémon taught you that much. You fake yawning and give a tiny little stretch before opening your eyes and make it seem like you've just woken up.

"What?" you ask, making it sound like confusion. You hear Toriel chuckle softly.

"We fell asleep," she explains, "I must have forgotten about the pie, would you like some?" Before you can answer your stomach rumbles which vibrates against Toriel's leg, she leans back in her chair and just smiles, "I'll take that as a " _yes"._ " She puts her hands on you and lifts you with ease.

' _Wow, she's strong.'_ You think to yourself before Toriel places you on the ground.

She sets her book aside and removes her glasses, "When you get to my age, it's hard to read small print." She says as she places her glasses down.

"Still hot though." You say without thinking, then your eyes open wide with shock. _'Fudge.'_

Toriel blinks, a similar shocked expression crosses her face.

"Sorry." You mutter, though you're not.

Toriel lifts a fist to her mouth and coughs awkwardly into it. "Right well," she stands, putting the awkwardness behind her, "I'll go get the pie, you sit yourself down at the table," you move back to allow her space she starts walking then pauses and turns to you, "would you like anything to drink?"

"What do you have?" you ask.

"I could make you some tea, or there's water, or milk." She offers.

"Milk please." You reply, Toriel nods and continues to the kitchen while you go to the table. _'Where would she get milk from?'_ you wonder; she didn't have any cows, maybe it was goat milk … you pause as you reach out to grab a chair, _'Goat milk … but then?'_ your crude mind conjures up images of her lactating into a glass. _'I'm going to a worse place than Hell when I die.'_ You think to yourself. You wondered if other ten year olds thought like you did, you blamed anime for your less than PG-rated thoughts. "Just relax, just relax." You mutter to yourself, pulled out a chair and sat yourself at the table.

* * *

In the kitchen Toriel was leaning over the sink, staring outside yet not actually seeing anything. The child was _different,_ she knew that much, the flirting was rather cute and endearing if she were being honest, but then … she placed her one hand on her breast, as a thought suddenly went through her mind, had Frisk _touched her_ while she slumbered?

' _No, of course not Toriel, Frisk was asleep, you saw as much.'_ She mentally countered herself. _'You're just being foolish, time alone has changed you, get a grip woman.'_ She ran the cold tap and splashed her face with cold water, she knew she was just being stupid, Frisk was just a child, a child who flirted with an older woman but a child still. _'You're a strange one Frisk.'_ She found herself smiling and shook her head, putting the thoughts side before getting a knife and sliced into the pie several times. She made herself a cup of tea, and poured milk into a glass for Frisk then took a hold of the plate which held the pie and picked it up in one hand along with other plates and cutlery, with the cup of tea and glass of milk balanced on top, with her other hand

The stepped through the door way into the living/dining room. "Pie's ready." She called to Frisk.

* * *

You looked up upon hearing her voice and saw her smiling face as she approached you.

"It looks delicious." You tell her excitedly, your stomach rumbles hungrily as if agreeing with you.

Toriel places the pie carefully on the table, then places a plate and cutlery in front of you and her own plate in front of her seat, she sits down beside you, shuffling ever so slightly closer and smiles at you. She definitely seemed to smile a lot, you loved it, especially when it was at you.

"Do we say grace or anything?" you ask, your grandmother from your mother's side was big on saying grace before a meal, she was religious.

"Who is Grace?" Toriel asked curiously, a confused expression on her face.

You can't help but laugh a little, "no one, it doesn't matter." You reach out and pat her big soft hands. She turns her hand over after a few pats and wraps her fingers around your hand.

"I'm glad I found you." She says sincerely.

"Me too, mom." You reply with equal amounts of sincerity.

Toriel releases your hand and scoops up a slice of pie and deposits it on your plate then repeats for herself, the two of you take a hesitant bite of your first slice, you notice Toriel being extra thoughtful.

The flavours explode in your mouth, metaphorically speaking, you get that strong sweet buttery taste from the butterscotch which mixed well with the spice of the cinnamon and both of which complimented the ever so noticeable crunch of the rich pastry.

"Mmm, not bad for my first try." Toriel comments then looks to you.

"It's the best pie I've eaten." You reply truthfully.

Your words seemed to have sparked something in Toriel's mind, you notice you curious, deep thoughtful look which disappears in the blink of an eye.

You pause from your pie and take a quick sip of milk, it's cool, refreshing and tastes different from what your used too, sweeter.

"Did you mix sugar with my milk?" you ask.

Toriel swallows the pie in her mouth and looks at you with a somewhat smug expression, "the milk is naturally sweet." She replies.

' _Lactating breasts lactating breasts …'_ the words repeat in your mind, you quickly glance to her chest then back to her face, she smirking in a way that keeps her from laughing. _'Is she flirting back, or making fun of me?'_ you wonder, _'two can play at that game.'_

"It's nice," you simply reply, as if it were nothing, "I've heard milk is better drunk from the source." Was that flirty? Or just awkward.

Toriel covers her mouth and snorts loudly, her shoulder visibly shaking, she turns her head away from you, you hear her gasp for air and another snort.

"I …. I'm sorry my child." Toriel says begin her muffled giggles.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." You say trying to keep a much pride as you can.

Toriel finally seems to get some control over herself and looks to you, tears running down her cheeks and a wide grin, "Frisk that was _awful._ " You blush and look away. "Awwww my sweet Frisk." You don't see her lean closer but you feel her kiss you on the cheek, you blush bright right. "I'm sorry I laughed." She says, obviously _not_ sorry, but you don't have the heart to stay mad, you made her laugh at least.

"It's okay." You say meekly and continue to eat your pie.

Before long the pie is finished, Toriel finishes her tea as you finish your milk.

"I'm stuffed." You say patting your belly before hiccupping.

"Hit the spot though." Toriel added as she pats her own stomach.

"Do you _really_ eat snails?" you ask and glance to her.

"Oh definitely, they're delicious, you've never tried them?" she asks

' _Do I look like I'm French?'_ you thought to yourself, then again you've never been to France. "No, I heard in some place people eat them." You reply.

"We eat them down here in the Underground, they're healthy for you." She informs you, "I could eat them as they come, but I'll most likely cook them up special for you." She gives you a small grin.

Well maybe it wouldn't be so bad, it didn't look like much fruit or vegetables grew down here and from what you could see there were no cows, or chickens. Then again from the looks of Toriel there _could_ be cows and chickens, except they'd be standing on two legs and talking. The fact that you were _down here_ reminded you that you wanted to ask some questions.

"Toriel, if ugh … you don't mind," you begin, her friendly expression changes to one of curiousness, "I've got some questions for you."

A knowing look crosses her face and she nods in agreement, "As I do for you." She replies, then seems to think something over, "we shan't do it now, but later, right now I've got to clean these dishes." She says but makes no move to get up.

"I'll help." You offer.

Toriel gives you her thanks then pushes herself up to her feet, grunting as she does so.

"My advice Frisk," she suggests. "Don't get old." She chuckles.

"How old are you?" you immediately asked.

"Two things dear child, one; never ask a woman her age, she's young and beautiful _all the time,_ and two; I _may_ answer that later." She replies in a playful tone and picks up the dishes as you grab everything else and you both go into the kitchen, Toriel turns on the tap and she starts cleaning the dishes with you helping to dry them and put them away in the low cupboards.

Toriel looks to the clock on the wall the turns to look at you. "It appears we slept through the night." She comments and looks to the clock once more.

"What would you be doing normally right now?" you asked.

"I'd flowery my plants, then breakfast, then read a good book." She replies.

You remember noticing her bookshelf, it wasn't very big, but it did have quite a lot of books. "You must've read a lot of them." You comment, trying to squeeze out any scraps of information you can, like her age or the time she'd spent here.

She chuckles, then shrugs without a care. "I've read them all, possibly hundreds of times over."

So she'd been here for at least a few years, those books were quite thick, and would probably take some time to read, _if_ she had truly read them "hundreds of times over" then yeah, years may have been right.

"I know what we'll do today." Toriel announces with a joyful, almost gleeful expression, "we'll get washed and changed, then go water some flowers, before coming back here for our midday meal, then we'll talk, we could make it like a game, a questions game, it could be fun." She declares.

That sounded like as good a plan as any. "Yeah sure, good idea."

"Splendid!" Toriel clasps her hands together, "you go clean first and I'll get you some clean clothes ready."

"Where's the bathroom?" you ask. Toriel pauses and glances to the window. _'Please don't tell me there isn't one.'_ You mentally pray.

"The same hallway as your bedroom, third room down." She replies and you mentally relax.

"Thanks … mom." You say and make your way there.

You notice immediately there's no lock on the door, which you found strange only to realise Toriel lived alone, who did she need to lock herself away from. This in turn also brought up … _opportunities._ Pushing that thought away for the time being you entered the bathroom and found a modern looking shower and toilet. _'Thank you indoor plumbing'_

You remove your dirty crumbled clothes, turn on the shower waiting till the water was just right and stepped in letting the warm water wash away the sweat, mud and blood from your body, you felt your young muscles relax and released a sigh of pleasure before pulling the shower curtain to ensure water didn't drop onto the floor.

"That's the stuff." You said to yourself with a satisfied sigh. This was your life now you realised, you and Toriel, you and mom, you and hot goat-mama, the ruins were kind of small but it didn't matter, you had someone who loved and cherished you, for once in your life you felt like you truly belonged.

You smiled to yourself, and used the nearby soap to lather yourself, making you smell nice and fresh. Then you hear a knock on the door.

"Frisk, I am leaving you some clean clothes and a towel outside of the door." You hear Toriel call.

"Thanks mom!" you call loudly, ensuring your voice is heard above the water.

"Leave your clothes by my room and I shall get them cleaned for you." She calls back

"Okay!"

You hear no more form her and continue to wash and clean yourself. After a few more minutes you turn off the water, pull the curtain across and step out your feet touching down on the fluffy mat. Walking carefully to the door you open it and find your clean clothes consisting of a knitted brown sweat, some simple brown pants and a small shirt, and towel on the floor, you grab them and quickly pull them in, using the towel to quickly dry yourself and put on the new clothes. They're quite nice, you find, warm too as if they'd been left on a warm surface for when your cold naked body would put them on.

You exit the room, with your used towel and dirty clothes wrapped up in your arm.

"Mom?" you call out but get no reply. "Mom?" you call out again, you look around she's not in the living room, or the kitchen, you even check her room, then decide to snoop around. You move to her desk and find what appears to be her diary, it's open to a particular page.

"Why did the skeleton want a friend?" you read quietly to yourself, "because she was feeling _bonely._ " … you snicker at it, it was kinda funny but it made you think; because _she_ was bonely. Toriel was all alone here, no wonder she warmed to you so fast, who knows how long she'd been alone, you feel better for having met her now. You continue read and find jokes of a similar quality written all the way down. "heh." You continue to look around curiously, your eyes immediately fix onto the chest of drawers. "No, I couldn't …. I shouldn't" you mutter to yourself, _'Do it, doooo it!'_ you mentally tell yourself. You hastily move to the chest of drawers, your palms clammy your head sweating, your grab the knob and pull, and thrust your gaze upon the inside of the drawer. Scandalous!

… wait a second …

"Socks." You say to yourself, your heart metaphorically hammering against your ribs, "she doesn't even _wear_ socks." you say to yourself, you close it and open another drawer, socks, another draw, even more socks. "Maybe she's got a thing for socks." You ponder.

You leave the room and turn down the hall towards the living room then notice her come through another door, one that seemed particularly hidden from sight. You stepped back hiding behind the corner, and watched as she carefully made her way out, checking the area around her as she did so.

"Frisk?" she called out cautiously, you thought it best not to answer just yet. "My child?" she closes the door, and steps away from it, no wonder you didn't notice it as it seems to blend in with the wall, you sneakily make your way back to your room, quietly open it then close it ensuring that Toriel would hear it.

"Yeah mom?" you ask, playing it cool.

"Ah, I'm sorry if you were waiting long my child." She apologies then seems to gush as she sees you, "Oh, they fit you perfectly, wonderful!" she claps her hands together gleefully. "You look so handsome."

Her words fill you with … ego, you smirk and cross your arms, "You ain't too bad looking yourself gorgeous." … you pause, uncross your arms and look to the floor, "sorry mom, habit."

She looks at you with some amusement, a tiny blush on her cheeks. "So it would seem." She shakes her head walks closer to you and pats your head. "I'm going for my shower, why don't you go read a book to pass the time, I won't be long." She suggested and walked into her room. You enter your room and find a book to read, you pick up one, and notice it's old, so old the pages are yellow, it was a book of old stories, opening the front page carefully you see when it was written; 1854.

' _Wow, it really is old.'_ You carefully put it back and look for something less fragile, elsewhere you hear Toriel close her door, the faint sound of humming, then the closing of another door. _'She going in the shower.'_ you realise, "a shower in the bathroom that has no lock on it." You add verbally. This could be your chance … _'No, no, I couldn't_ actually _do it.'_ You tell yourself, but you're tempted, oh so tempted. Ever since you peeked on Mrs Smith that one time, you were hooked, maybe … _maybe_ you'd catch a glance of something. NO! No, you won't do it, Toriel is the best thing to happen to you, you won't jeopardise it, not even if you _could_ get a sweet glance at her magnificent …

Plump … actually, there's not _that_ much body fat on her …

Large chested … was it getting hot in the room,

Hot … why was it suddenly hard to swallow,

Nude body.

You hear the water from the shower turn on, you blink and the next thing you know you're at the bathroom door, hand on the handle ear pressed against the door, you can hear her humming.

You lick your lips and gently turn the handle and ever so carefully, ever so slowly you push open the door a fraction and look inside, your mind nor your body was not ready. The curtain was closed but you could see through the misted material and see her.

' _I'm a horrible, horrible person.'_ You though with glee and guilt. You were perving on your mother. "Oh praise be, I am not worthy." You whisper to yourself, _'Oh god, if only I were eight years older.'_ You continue to watch you mind taking in every detail you could see and filled in the gaps of was there.

You were completely unresponsive to the world, that was until the sound of falling water ceased and the curtain opened. Several things happened at once to you in that moment, your brain shut down, eye felt like they were popping out of your skull, you're sure you nose just ejected all the blood from your body onto the floor, and you bit your lips to stop you from making a noise. Toriel had her eyes closed as she reached for her towel, you brain suddenly jump started back to life as you realised letting your new mom find you staring at her naked would be _very bad,_ you move quickly yet quietly and close the door and make your way back to your room and sit on your bed.

You don't think you'd ever be able to look at your mother the same way again, not that it'd be much different but now you _knew_ what she hid underneath her long robe. Normally your sudden ideas cause you more trouble than good, but lately they seemed to have been paying off, like running away from home and falling down a mountain, and trying to get a look at your hot adopted mother.

"Okay, calm breaths, breathe in and breathe out." You close your eyes and calm your nerves and none existent hormones and after a moment you are calm. There's a knock on your door then a pause.

"Uuggh, come in?" you say, somewhat confused.

Toriel opens the door, and pokes her head in and smiles at you, she's dried and dressed, "Frisk, I'm ready when you are." your _mother_ informs you.

"I'm ready." You say and jump up from your bed and walk up to her, as she opens the door fully and takes your hand gently in hers with a small watering can in her other hand, the two of you leave the house peacefully.

* * *

Toriel leads you through the ruin, she begins speaking.

"I'm really glad to have found you Frisk." She says.

"Me too, or I'd be fertiliser right about now." You respond jokingly, she giggles despite how dark your little joke is.

"Quite, you know, I'm so excited to have you here, there are so many old books I want to share with you, one day I'll show you my favourite bug-hunting spot," she gushes with uncontrollable glee.

"Bug hunting spot?" you ask, hiding the disgust in your voice, barely.

"Of course!" she replies with excitement, "how do you think I get my snails? Buy them?" she chuckles and shakes her head.

"I bought a donut from a bunch of spiders." You tell her.

"Yes I found that donut in your pocket," she comments looking at you with a sly look, "the glazing got stuck to your pocket so I had to throw the donut away."

You look at her, examine her, the look in her eyes, the smirk she had on her face, it lead you to one realisation, "you ate my donut." You accuse.

"Yep!" she replies happily.

"Well you're welcome to it, you did make me that pie." you reply.

"Well thank you dear." She replies kindly. "I have also started preparing a curriculum for your education."

You stop moving entirely, and stare at her in shock, Toriel only notices when she accidentally tugs you along a few steps, she turns and looks at you, smiling ever still as if she _knew_ that would be your response.

"You've done what now?" you ask; your mind feels like it's racing a hundred miles a minute.

"This may come as a surprise to you, but I've always wanted to be a teacher." She informs you.

' _Great,'_ you think to yourself, _'I'll have the hots for my teacher who's also my mom.'_ As if things between you weren't already weird … especially after saw more than you should have.

"Actually …" she says in an awkward tone, as she glanced away, "… perhaps that isn't that surprising," She adds feeling rather self-conscious, before she narrows her eyes and scrunches up her face in a somewhat thought provoking expression, "… still …"

You look at her curiously wondering what she's thinking about, you're still trying to process what she's just said, what it actually meant on a deeper level. This woman _loved_ you, love you so much that she was willing to take care you, not just emotionally and physically, as a mother, but also mentally to help you grow academically. Now to you a kid of ten, knowledge doesn't mean that much to you, but you've heard adults talk about having a good education being important, if that were true then Toriel was taking care of you more than possibly any other parent ever had for their child, probably. You felt guilt, immense guilt for the thoughts you'd had, guilt for watching her in the shower, for seeing her naked body, you wanted to confess and tell her you weren't worth her time nor her love.

' _You're a jerk Frisk.'_ You say to yourself mentally and glance away feeling ashamed. Looking back to Toriel you see her thoughtful expression drop and smile back down to you.

"… I'm glad I have you living with me." She says softly. You smile back at her reach out with your free hand and stroke her hand caringly.

"Me too, mom, me too." You reply.

* * *

You both continue through the ruins, going through puzzles that'd you had solved the previous day, encountering Froggits, Winsums, Vegetoids, all of which Toriel scares away with a steely glare or a displeased grunt before praising you for striking up meaningful conversations and allowing her to step in. Eventually, you arrive at where Toriel wants to be, you grip your mother's hand tighter as you come upon the small area where you two of you met, the torches having blown out during the night which Toriel relights, you grip her hand tighter in fear.

"I will make sure that flower doesn't harm you my child." Toriel said soothingly, already aware of your worries. " _Nothing_ will harm you while I'm around." She says confidently, and looks on ahead to the patch of flowers before taking the lead.

' _I sure hope so.'_ You think to yourself while watching the shadows carefully, you were also scared whether or not that person - that _thing_ was still down here.

You help Toriel water the flowers, all the while noting the fact you can see Toriel scanning the area once in a while just in case.

There were still questions you wanted to ask her, answers that you needed but you had agreed to her idea of asking questions later, like a game, you enjoyed playing games, they were fun. Maybe the experience would be both enlightening and enjoyable. You paused from water the flowers and looked around, was this _really_ the place from the book of folktales? Was Toriel _really_ one of those monsters? From the power you had witnessed her project, you were surprised the monster race had lost the war. You shook your head and continued to water the plants, there was time for questions later.

"Does it ever get light in here?" you ask suddenly.

Toriel, whom is sat next to you, simply shakes her head no, "Only this area, and a few others," she explains, "the rest of the Underground is lit with by either magic or torches." She explains.

"Magic is cool." You tell her.

"Noooo," she drawls out with a smirk on her lips and sticks her hand out. "Magic is hot." she says and engulfs her hand with blue flame.

You almost tell her _she's_ hot, but you don't as you exert some self-control for a change, you want to prove to yourself that your actually worth her time and affection. You just giggle and look into the flame, strangely you don't feel as such an intense heat coming from it, you almost feel as if you could reach out and touch it. You do so.

"It's not burning." You say as you watch the flames dance around your hand.

"The flame is an extension of myself," Toriel explains, "I do not want to harm you so neither will the fire, I use this flame to heat my house."

Your mind is blown once again at the idea of magic, actual magic like in Harry Potter but _real_.

"It's so … wow!" You whisper, you're sure your eyes are wide with amazement.

"Thank you child," she says softly then rises up on her feet, "I suggest we take a steady stroll back and water what plants we see, hmm?" she suggests and you quickly nod with agreement, "Splendid, afterwards I'll make us some food."

"Will it be snails?" you ask hesitantly.

She chuckles at your obvious disgust, "I'll make sure you can't taste it, trust me."

You do, despite the fact you were going to be eating snails, you trusted her. "Okay." You reach up to her with one hand, the other hand still holding onto the watering can. Toriel reaches out and takes your hand gently in hers and the pair of you make your way back home, watering small plants as you come across them. You look down to the small patch of red leaves a second time that day and remember your friend Blooky.

"Mom, do you know about the Ghost who comes here sometimes?" you asked.

She pauses and looks at you curiously, "A ghost, what ghost? She asks.

"When I came through here the first time, there was a ghost." You tell her.

Her eyes narrow with anger, "Did it hurt you?" she asks.

"No, no no no no no, he was just lonely and upset." You explain noticing the her anger diminish slightly, "he said his name was Napstablook, or Blooky, he was nice when I got him to stop crying." You explained further.

"You helped the ghost and became its friend?" she asked, you nod, her anger vanishes and she picks you up and holds you close to her, "I'm so proud of you." She says, you feel your heart skip a beat. "Helping a monster in need." She gently kisses your cheek and sets you down, your sudden blush is burning your cheek. "You're a really good child Frisk."

You feel your cheeks burn more from the praise, not yet used to it. "Ugh, I um … thanks mom." You say timidly, not able to meet her eye. Toriel takes your hand again and you continue on home.

* * *

Once home Toriel led you into the living room, "I'll get dinner ready," she said as you passed her the watering can, "you get yourself rested, if you'd like you can read one of my books." She suggested

"Won't they be too hard for me to read?" you ask while turning to look at her book case.

"Hmm, possibly, how about the books from your room?" she suggests.

"Okay," you say and rush off to get a book.

"Don't run!" she calls after you, "You may fall." You hear her sigh as you go into your room and to retrieve a book, you look at your bookshelf, pondering what to read, you pick up a newer looking one and tuck it under your arm before exiting your room and closing the door then making your way into the living room again.

"Mom?" you call.

"I'm just in the kitchen dear." Toriel calls back, "Sit yourself down my child, I should only be a few minutes." She begins to hum as she cooks.

You do so, and begin to read your book, the pages are starting to turn yellow, but otherwise the book is in good condition, the story so far is a typical knight needing to save the princess from an evil dragon, but you like the story thus far. You hear Toriel's humming get a little louder as she enters the room with two small plates in her hand.

"Snail?" you ask trying to hide your face behind the book.

"Snail." Toriel replies smugly and puts the plate down in front of you, two-inch-long dark coloured slug like things lay in front of you.

"Try one, if you don't like it I'll see what else I can do, promise." She says in an understanding tone.

You nod wordlessly and poke one of the slugs, to your relief, it doesn't feel slimy, you pick it up, look into Toriel's eager eyes and bring it to your mouth before hesitantly biting down, there's a light crunch before your teeth get down into the texture of the shell-less snail, you find the taste surprising, it's not _that_ bad.

"Not bad, right?" Toriel winks at you and takes her seat, "I remember humans not being fond slugs or snails, so I did my best to make it more appetising," She explained, "not much else around here to eat." She said in an apologetic tone.

You eat the one in your hand, chew then swallow. "It's okay," you reply, you're not really surprised, you'd _thought_ about fruit trees but with no sunlight how would they grow?

Toriel clapped her hands eagerly then tuck into her light meal, you watched with fascination at the eagerness she ate them with. _'Then again, she may not have lived off of much else.'_ You thought to yourself.

"How did you prepare them?" you asked, Toriel swallowed the one she had in her mouth before replying.

"Just a little bit of fat, cook on a medium heat, add a few bits and pieces, makes their skin nice and crispy." she gave you a large grin, showing off what you hadn't seen before, rows of rather large teeth, which she quickly covers when she sees your stunned reaction. "I'm sorry my child, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No it's okay, you've got very big teeth." You observe.

"I wouldn't go quite _that_ far." She replies with a smile.

"I love you smile." You say catching her off guard.

She looks at you, eyes wide open in momentary surprise before she relaxes, "hard to kick that habit?" she asks, referring back to when you called your flirting a habit.

"Yeah, a little, doesn't mean it's not true though." You say sincerely and give her your best innocent smile.

She puts her left hand on her cheek and smiles, "Oh, way to flatter an old woman."

You heart beats hard against your chest and you feel warmer, you got her to smile at one of your flirts, even if it wasn't meant to be an actual flirt, but never mind that. But more important was that look she had on her face, she was absolutely adorable and her smile was so bright. You felt good about yourself, you'd done something right.

You shrug as if it were nothing and continue to eat the snails.

You both finish up and again you help Toriel clean the plates, and put them away.

"Right," she begins as you put the second plate away, "I think I promised to play a question game with you." She says. "I'll get the fire going and we'll sit down." She said and walked out of the kitchen with you following behind. You watch as she puts her hand in the fire place and lights the logs with her magic, she pulls up her chair as you get one from the table and bring it close to the fire.

"Right then, this is how we'll play, one of us will ask a question, and the other must answer," she suddenly raised up one hand with her index finger erected and a stern look on her face, "however, we are allowed up to three passes, deal?" she offered.

You weighed it up in your head, that sounded fair. "Alright deal." Toriel offers you to go first, you sit silently for a moment, wondering what you want to know first, you look to the bookshelf and get inspiration. "Before I came here I had this book on folklore and stories, one story was about monsters that went to war with humans then got stuck under the mountain … was that true?" you asked.

Toriel seems somewhat surprised by your question, you notice her uncomfortable look but she nods her head in reply before speaking, "it's true, many-many years ago humans and monsters lived together on the surface, one day, well … the humans attacked us, we tried to fight back but the humans were too powerful and we were driven down here in the underground." She explains, a crestfallen expression on her face.

"I'm sorry mom." You say softly.

She smiles at you, but you can still see the pain in her eyes, "You have nothing to apologise for my child, no one need apologise for what happened in the past."

"Thank you," you say softly, "it's your turn." You add.

Toriel seems to take a moment as you had, she begins to stroke her chin in thought as she seemed to ponder her question, she looks at you after a moment. "Why were you on the mountain?" she asked.

You take in a deep breath and sigh, "I was running away." You reply.

"Why?" Toriel asks, tilting her head a little.

"That's another question, and it's my turn." You say smugly.

Toriel huffs with mock-anger, "you're very cheeky."

You stick your tongue out at her playfully, "Alright uugghh … how old are you?" you ask.

Toriel smirks at you, "Didn't I say before it's impolite to ask a woman how old she is?" she teased.

"Well, how _young_ are you?" you ask again.

Toriel snickers and gives a light shake of her head, "it's 2015 now, correct?" she asks, receiving a nod from you in return, "then I'll be," she pauses to calculate, "a little over eight-hundred years' old."

If it were possible your jaw would've hit the floor, Toriel just barks out with laughter, most likely at your expression, "Wow, you look for an over four hundred-year-old." You comment.

Toriel just shakes her head, "I can see you'll have quite the silver tongue when you're old Frisk." You look at her confused, "never mind child, I believe it's my turn now." She opens her mouth but nothing comes out, her mouth shuts and a thoughtful expression crosses her face. "I know you said it was a habit," she says and you feel your blood freeze, "by why do you keep saying flirtatious things?" she asks.

' _Oh dear.'_ You internally panic, you _could_ pass … "Uuugghh, well," you may as well tell her, at least in an abbreviated way, "there was this girl at school, older than me and all these guys would talk to her, flirt with her, I heard them say flirting could make a girl like you if you were good at it, and I tried it a lot, now it just comes out." You _don't_ mention that the girl was a 30 – 40 something year old teacher who you happened to see in a state of undress.

Toriel raises a brow, "I see … well." She shuts her mouth, she doesn't really seem what to make of your explanation then she gets that scary smug look again, "you _like_ me Frisk?" she teases.

' _I saw you naked and I think I'm in love with you.'_ You think to yourself, "W-what can I say? I think I like older women?" Toriel laughs again, and this time your happy for it, relieves the tension, maybe she thought you were joking. _'Please think I'm joking.'_

"You are funny child, I like that." She says and you relax, she thinks your joking, or at least it seems she is. "Now I think it's your turn."

You rub your hands together, you've got the backstory of the monsters, you've got her age. "Then, other than the Froggits, the Winsums well the other ruin monsters, are you alone here?"

Toriel looked hesitant to reply, "You're not being fair with your questions," she jested with a sad smile adorning her fluffy face, you felt an ass, "no child I am not alone, there are others in the Underground, far beyond the ruins." She sighed.

You tilt you head with confusion, if there are _more_ monsters why does Toriel live alone? You ask her as such.

"I believe it's my turn." She says smirking slightly; you nod eager for her to ask the question. "Why were you running away."

"Pass." You say immediately, but then you see Toriel's expression, sadness and disappointment, you don't know which hurts more, you don't like seeing her sad, especially when it's your fault.

"Very well then," she begins again, "how come …"

"Wait," you interrupt softly, her mouth is open with an unsaid word on the tip of her tongue, she closes her mouth and waits, "why was I at the mountain?" you ask, repeating her words.

"Frisk it's alright, you said pass I won't push you to answer it." Toriel says comforting you.

"No, I want you to know," you reply, Toriel's look becomes determined, focused and she nods awaiting you to continue, you take in a deep breath, steeling your nerves and keeping your calm. "I used to live with my mom and dad," the word _mom_ feels tainted when you speak of the woman who birthed you, you look around the room as you continue "we lived in a small place, a little bigger than here, my room was tiny, enough for a bed and a wardrobe and that was it." You paused to collect yourself again, "my mom always yelled at me, always says she wanted better from me, I couldn't do it, I tried my hardest but she always said it wasn't good enough, _I_ wasn't good enough." You feel yourself tearing up a little but you try to push it back, "my dad he … he didn't care, he said I was nothing but a headache for making mom yell at him and making his life harder, the-they n-never said they … that they l-loved me." There was no used the tears began to drop from your eyes, all these emotions kept buried deep inside you began to surface violently, as if a dam had broken and everything was pouring out. "They never said it b-but I kn-know they h-hated me, they just didn't c-care, they didn't care I had only one friend, they didn't c-care I was bullied in school." You put your face into your hands, and cried softly into them.

"Bullied." You hear Toriel gasp.

"A lot of older kids made fun of me, they'd hit me, take my lunch money, but one boy; Biff, he was the worst, he dunked my head in a toilet and threw me to the ground." You throat feels dry, you're not used to talking so long and so emotionally, "He was always m-mean to m-me, I … I n-n-ne-never d-did a-anything to … to him, why did he always p-pick on me?" You couldn't stop it if you wanted to, the hurricane of pain, the guilt … the anger. "I …. I hate them; Biff, that b-bitch of a mother and th-that asshole of a dad." Toriel gasps at your language, "I … I HATE THEM!" your throat feels too far strained and you just sit there; crying, crying over everything that happened to you in the past, you don't hear Toriel say anymore but suddenly you feel her arms wrapped around you securely, and you hear her shaky breath and the sound of her sobbing, she's crying too. She doesn't tell you to hush, she doesn't say it'll be okay, she doesn't interrupt, she just holds you securely, lovingly, like a real mother would.

"Cry my child." She says softly through her own tears, "cry till your heart is done."

You reposition yourself and wrap your arms around her best you can, your face buried into her neck as you let it all out, it hurts, everything feels like it hurts, but at the same time, you feel a weight off your heart, you feel lighter and with Toriel there you feel comforted you feel safe.

You feel like you're right where you need to be.

* * *

Jason's Notes

Originally I was going to add more to the end of this chapter, however when I finished that last segment it just 'felt' right to end it there, you get what I mean? Regardless, I hope you're all enjoying reading this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Yes some parts are explicit some are particularly naughty, but I wanted to add a dab of everything here. Lewd, touching, funny, I'm not good at it, but I'm trying.

For those not liking the Frisk/Toriel relationship; don't worry, other than Frisk being a peeping tom/jane they aren't going to be 'doing' anything adult. That kind of stuff may come in a later story :-)

Anyway please leave a review, I love to hear from you all, thank you.

\- Jason.


	4. Chapter 4

First and foremost apologies that this chapter is so short. Like the previous one it just felt right to end it where I did, I hope you all enjoy today's chapter.

* * *

Undertale

The Retelling

Chapter 4

Horrors of the past.

* * *

You don't know how much time had passed, you didn't care, your body had been shaking from the release of pent up emotions, your mind had been pounding from it all, and through all of it Toriel had been holding you, keeping you secure against her, she never whispered you to stop, she never said it'd be okay, she rocked you gently side to side in a slow rhythmic pace, now though you were both still as statues the only sound that penetrated the silence was the sound of your heavier breathing, after everything was said though, after letting it all out, you felt better; better than you ever had.

"Frisk?" Toriel asked as you began to unwrap your arms from around her, you pulled away and looked at her, you can only imagine how you look, red puffy eyes, tears down your cheeks, Toriel too had been crying, even without hearing it, feeling it, you could see where the tears had been on her facial fur, she opened her mouth then shut it before taking a moment to compose herself "I am so, so very sorry Frisk." She whispered miserably.

"Why?" you ask, if you had much feeling left you'd have been in shock, surprise, why was _she_ sorry? She'd done nothing wrong to you.

"I asked that stupid question, it's my fault all of it came out, my fault you cried," she released a shuddered breath, "I'm so sorry my child."

You shake your head quickly, "No, no, no mom it's," you reach out and press your hand to her cheek, "it's okay, it needed to be said." You whisper.

Toriel leans closer and presses a gentle kiss on your forehead, "If you say so my child." She said though wasn't fully convinced. She stands up, grunting slightly as she does so, and rubs her hands on her robe, "well perhaps it's best we save anymore questions for later, hmm?" you nod your head to that, Toriel sighs with relief and seems to get an idea, "you must be tired, why don't you go rest and I'll bake you another butterscotch-cinnamon pie? I should have enough ingredients left." She offered.

"Yeah okay, I'll go sleep in my room." You say exhaustedly.

"I'll come get you when I'm done." Toriel says, "would you like me to accompany you till you fall asleep?" she asks.

You're even too tired to make a joke about having an older woman in bed with you, you just shake your head. "I'm okay mom but thank you."

Toriel nods in understanding and watches you as you turn and leave, you look back as you open your door and offer her a small wave, she waves back at you and you enter your room and close your door.

* * *

Toriel lowered her hand as Frisk left her sight and sighed, her poor child, her poor darling Frisk; life had been so hard for the young one, so cruel, as it had been to her, perhaps it was fate they met, two individuals whom fate had treated cruelly, both whom knew pain, brought together to mend the other, she herself had lost so much, much more than she'd ever tell Frisk, for now at least, and Frisk had endured such pain in their short life it was horribly. Her knuckles cracked audibly as she curled her hands into fists of rage.

' _How could someone_ do _such a thing to their child?'_ she thought with anger, her gaze glaring at the faceless images of Frisk's parents her mind brought up. She'd rarely felt so angry, she didn't like it and could feel her blood boiling inside of her, there's only been one other being she'd hated in her life and _he_ deserved it, but now she felt like there were three others she would hate, Frisk's parents and this _Biff_ character, this bully. _'Calm yourself Toriel, you'll likely never meet them.'_ She said mentally to herself, before forcing herself to calm down. She shook her head violently as if the action would physically remove the thoughts from her head she walked into the kitchen.

"I'll make sure Frisk loves it here." She says to herself, as she gets her baking pan from her cupboard, she paused and stared into the pan, it's reflective surface showing her own image back to her, shaking her head _hadn't_ calmed her down, she still felt that fury boiling inside of her, her poor baby Frisk, her child, her sweet innocent youth, those _humans_ had hurt them, hurt them in ways they'd never understand, and now with Frisk trapped down here they'd _never_ know. Trapped in her thoughts she didn't notice how hard her grip on the pan had become till her claws pierced the alloy, and her fingers went through the metal, one finger getting cut on a sharp edge. "Damn it." Toriel hissed and yanked her fingers out, and looked at the white fur on the underside of her right index finger turn red. "Blast it." She cursed and allowed her magic to heal her wound.

' _You'll never meet them Toriel, so why get worked up about it?'_ she asked herself.

"Because they hurt _my_ baby." She replied vocally, a slight growl to her tone, but then again she had to see reason she'd never meet them, the way she was feeling right now that may have been better for _them._ "Stop it Toriel, just … stop." She sighed in a defeated manner, rather upset with her own behaviour, "fix the pan then get back to work." She muttered to herself and used her magic to weld the pan back into shape, she opened her fridge, staring for a moment at an old out of date bar of chocolate then grabbed her needed ingredients and got ready to bake her baby a pie.

* * *

You close the door to your room and look to your bed, you didn't realise how exhausted you truly were, heck you didn't realise how much you kept inside how pent up your emotions were, you had no idea. But now you felt so much freer so much, dare you say; _lighter_ , but again you were exhausted.

"I need some sleep is all." You mutter to yourself and shuffle towards your bed, climb on top of it, not bothering to get under the quilt and fall fast asleep.

 _ **BOOM!**_

You jolt awake, what the heck was that noise? Was Toriel okay? Sitting up you find yourself _not_ in your bed but on the ground, around you lie bodies of _things, monsters!_ They groan in agony, gasp for every last breath they can before all together they stop moving, then slowly their bodies seem to crumble away like stone, leaving only the barest patch of dust or ash on the floor.

"Oh, oh my god." You gasp in abstract horror.

"FIRE!" you hear someone yell.

Looking up you see a human on horseback, dressed in old knight's armour, behind him a knight pulls on a wooden plank which is connected to a wooden machine you'd seen in history … a catapult! On the end of the launching _arm,_ you guess it's called, is a giant ball of flame. As one the device is triggered the catapult swings its arm forward and the fireball goes hurtling yonder, you follow its trajectory and gasp in shock to see monster _running_ away from the humans, the fireball lands in the middle of the large group, you hear only a moment of their scream before the fireball engulfs them reducing them to cinders.

"RELOAD!" the horseback knight roars.

The catapult arm is brought back once more, and three humans all dressed in hooded robs began to chant before thrusting their arms towards the spoon shaped end, then before your eyes a spark appears in the centre, it grows larger and larger, heat seeming to spin all around it as a new fireballs forms.

"Wizards." You gasp.

"FIRE!"

"NO!" you cry out but to no avail as the fireball is launched once more.

You watch on helplessly as the fireball hurtles towards its target only for another fireball to impact it the two cancelling each other out.

"What the hell?" you wonder and watch as a monster runs out from the retreating crowds, a cowl around its face and disguising it's features, it rushes to the humans before jumping up and slamming its palm into the ground, fire erupts from the very earth itself as a wall of fire separates the two species.

"FORWARD! ATTACK!" the knight orders as what seems like a wave of soldiers, knights and wizards charge forth towards the wall brandishing swords, knives, axes and magic.

"GO, KEEP GOING!" the cloaked one calls, you _think_ you know the voice but you can't tell over the roar of the inferno. The cloaked monster turns and runs along with their kind as the human wizards put out the inferno wall with their magic.

"RUN, RUN!" you yelled to the monsters, horrified by what you knew what was going to happen, and it did.

Humans ran down monsters on horseback, shot them in the back with arrows and bolts from bows and crossbows, stabbed them with their swords, hacked at them with their axes, incinerated them with magic.

The books were wrong, _this_ wasn't war, thiswas a massacre. You saw the cloaked monster fall to the ground as the lead knight slashed at their side with his sword, the knight raised his sword only for the monster to grab it as it plunged down and heated it rapidly with fire causing the knight to drop it.

"ACCURSED BEAST!" he roared and grabbed the monster by the cloak and pulled attempting to force it to rise though only tore the material to shreds, you gasped at the face you saw.

"M-mom."

Toriel, injured, bleeding lay at the foot of human clutching her wound and gazed up to him in horror as he pulled out a dagger. "Die." He raised it above his head and plunged it down.

"NO!" you awoke screaming, sitting up instantly in your bed in Toriel's house, sweat pouring down your head tears dripping from your eyes. What the hell had you seen? A bad dream or was it something else something _more?_

You heard the rapid pounding of feet against the floor, then you heard her voice. "Frisk!" Toriel burst into the room, hands clenched into fists of fire and eyes searching every possible corner for intruders, "FRISK! Are you alright?" you asked hectically, panicking.

"I… I'm, I'm o…" you tried to say before you felt something familiar in your stomach, you jumped up and rushed out of the room, Toriel dodging you as you rushed past her, ran into the bathroom and emptied your stomach contents into the toilet. Toriel was immediately by your side pulling your hair away from your face.

"Oh no, oh dear." She whimpered on and on looking at your miserable form, "Do you need anything Frisk, water or anything?" she asked wanting truly to help you.

"Y… yeah, just … just so-some water please." You gasped out between frantic breaths before upheaving once again, you hear Toriel rush out of the door and down the hallway.

You feel your stomach begin to settle down, slowly, carefully, you push yourself up to your feet taking note of the sweat that drips from your head and into the toilet where your stomach contents lie, you look away and flush, the mere sight of it make you want to be ill again. You positioned yourself carefully over the sink and looked at yourself in the mirror, you looked awfully pale.

"Hey good lookin'" you said sarcastically to your reflection. The door suddenly slammed shut startling you. "Mom?" you called out but heard nothing. Did the wind close the door? You didn't feel a breeze. You turned and looked back into the mirror, "AAAARRRGGGHHH!" you yelled two wide red eyes stared back at you, a magic fanged smile on the _things_ expression, the _freak_ opened its mouth and began upheaving blood against the mirror which shot right through and splattered onto your face, you cried out and hit the floor in shock. "Oh … uugggh damn." You groaned and coughed sickly before looking up, a hand came from the mirror, gripping onto the sides then another on the opposite side, then that ghoulish face appeared as the _freak_ pulled itself from the mirror, its eyes immediately landing on you.

" **KILL HER! KILL HER! KILL HER! KILL HER! KILL HER! KILL HER!"** the freak said over and over again, its voice distorting with every word breaking and shattering like glass, an awful sound that dug deep into your mind. _**"ESCAPE AND KILL THEM ALL!"**_ It demanded half of its body still in the mirror, it reached back with one hand into the mirror before coming back out, holding Toriel's severed head in its hand, the spine dangling from her neck and blood dripping from the end a horrified expression frozen to her face.

"FRISK!" you heard Toriel shout out. Your eyes shot open as you felt Toriel lift you head and examine you in a panicked state. You were still knelt in front of the toilet, the bile still in the bottom, Toriel was fine and there was no blood anywhere. Everything you'd seen raced through your mind, that … that _freak_ killed her, that disgusting mon- _no_ that disgusting _animal._ You couldn't take anymore, turned moving Toriel hands from your face and upheaved into the toilet again. "Oh goodness, Frisk." Toriel whimpered beside you.

After a few more minutes you felt your illness subside, you looked up to Toriel who had a paper towel in her head and ever so gently cleaned around your mouth.

"My poor darling child." She said gently, nothing but pure love and affection in her eyes, she gently caressed your cheek and smiled, "how are you feeling?"

"S-sorry m-mom." You said slowly while trying to catch your breath, "I don't know what happened." But you _did_ know, it was that dream, that nightmare it had been so awful to see the carnage, to see the bloodshed, to see Toriel get hurt, you couldn't take it. _'Don't think about it, don't think about it!'_ you mentally commanded yourself, closing your eyes tight and tried to will the image away but you couldn't, that gory image would forever be lurking in your mind, every smile this woman before you would make you know you'd be plagued, be haunted by that image.

"It's alright my child." She said softly and held you, possibly confused by the tears you felt running down your face.

"I'm sorry." You whispered to her, your hand subconsciously moving to where you'd seen her get cut in your dream, you felt Toriel rub your back gently.

"You've nothing to be sorry for my child, we all get sick sometime." She said softly.

You couldn't tell her about the dream, she'd think you're crazy, hell after what you'd just seen in the mirror maybe you were.

"I don't feel too good." You whimper against her.

She presses a gentle kiss to your cheek and pulls back to look at you. "I'll help you get better, don't worry."

You tell Toriel you'll stay near the toilet for now, telling her your stomach still feels funny, she understands and leaves the room telling you she'll be looking through her medicines and herbs, you lay your head against the toilet seat and close your eyes, the world feels like it's spinning and you're getting dizzy and nauseous, you feel your mind go blank the next thing you know is Toriel is speaking to you, you open your eyes ever so slightly to see Toriel close to you, on hand holding your head while using her thumb to keep your mouth open and the other holds a small spoon with some liquid mixture inside it.

"… this will taste awful my child, but it shall help." Toriel warns you, you prepare yourself as see the spoon go past your point of view as it enters your mouth, suddenly something wet touches your tongue and a split second later an awful taste overwhelms your taste buds, you grimace and think about spitting it out if not for Toriel pulling the spoon back, closing your mouth and tilting your head back, "just swallow it my child it'll be over soon." Toriel says pleadingly.

You swallow it reluctantly and grimace once the fowl liquid is out of your mouth, "yuck." You grimace.

"I know it didn't taste pleasant, but it's good for you." Toriel says sadly before reaching out and picking you up. "You need to rest." She says gently and carried you to your room.

"Thanks mom." You mumble sleepily, part of your mind somewhat confused over your suddenly drowsiness. Toriel opens the door, walks up to your bed and pulls back the covers before gently laying you on top, she removes your shoes and places them at the foot of your bed.

"You get undressed and get some sleep, you'll feel better later I promise." She said soothingly before placing a kiss on your forehead then left your room.

You feebly work your way out of your sweater, your t-shirt and your pants letting them drop to the floor unceremoniously before pulling the cover over yourself and closing your eyes. _'Please no nightmares'_ you silently beg before you drift off to sleep.

* * *

Toriel rested her head against the door of Frisk's room and listened carefully, she heard the young child undress then settle down into bed, she sighed softly and walked into her own room and quietly closed the door. Inside she stepped up to her mirror and looked at her reflection.

' _I'm sorry.'_ Frisk had said and placed their hand on her stomach, right over _it._

' _Could Frisk have known?'_ she thought to herself with confusion but quickly chased the idea away, it had been centuries ago the child's grandparents'-grandparents wouldn't have even been born. Maybe it was just a coincidence. Still though …

Toriel checked her door then looked back to her mirror and began to lift her robe, up and over her head it came leaving her in her simple underwear, she looked at her slightly pudgy stomach, promising herself she'd go on a diet, a diet that she'd never start, with a sigh and moved aside some of the fur on the left side of her stomach to reveal a long faded scar, her healing magic had only worked so well on the wound it would not vanish completely, it never would. She looked at the horrid scar and grimaced as she remembered that day, the day of the final battle and the subsequent defeat of the monsters, the leader of the humans a, as they used to call them; Paladin, had cut her with his magic sword, a near fatal wound had she not been escape at the last minute.

She closed her eyes and brushed the fur back over the wound before replacing her robe. She'd cursed humanity for many years after the war, but in time numb to the pain, her heart had warmed when … _they_ had first fallen into the Underground all those years ago. And now she had Frisk, her poor Frisk, poor sweet Frisk. She wouldn't let them go like the other humans had. Not one so young.

' _Even if I have to destroy the passage way, I won't let them leave.'_ She thought. _'It'd be for the best.'_ She shook her head of such dark thoughts, besides if she _did_ destroy the passage way she wouldn't be able to talk to her punny friend anymore.

"Get to work Toriel," she told her reflection, a serious look in her eye, "you have a sick child who needs your help. Thinking back to the past _isn't_ helping." She spat out to herself before she turned and marched back to the kitchen with determination. Once there she grabbed her recipe books and her books on medications, she'd make her baby better again, she was a _mom_ and she had a job to do.

* * *

Your sleep had thankfully been dreamless, no horrific visions no ghoulish red eyes freaks.

' _Thank god.'_ You thought to yourself. You felt better, not 100% but still better than you had been, your head was a little fuzzy like your brain was starting to slosh around inside your skull, your arms and legs felt heavy when you moved them, but on the plus you still didn't have the sickly urge to throw-up. With effort and a grimace of discomfort you get out of bed but simply sit on the edge of it in only your underwear and socks. _'Just take it easy, just take it easy.'_ You chanted to yourself mentally. You reached down and grabbed your pants before pulling them on, you stood up when you comfortable enough then glanced around just to make sure you didn't feel dizzy, you didn't.

You took a deep breath and put one foot in front of the other, no dizziness, no sickly feeling, so far so good. You place a hand on your forehead and grimace, you're pretty hot and not in the good way, maybe being up isn't such a good idea. You start to walk, slowly and cautiously towards the door, the bathroom being your intended destination, you reach out and grip onto the door knob for dear life, twist it and slowly pull it open, you look to your left, then to your right.

"Mom?" you called to Toriel but heard nothing, she must've been behind that hidden door again, whatever was there. You step out of your room and place your hand against the wall for support and slowly make your way to the bathroom, open the door and make your way inside. You flush the toilet once you're done, climb down from the toilet seat and pull up your pants and fasten them. You walk towards the door pausing mid step when you hear the shower turn on automatically. Slowly you turn around, almost hesitant of what you'll see, nothing seems out of the ordinary, the shower seems to have just come on by itself.

"Weird." You mutter to yourself and walk towards the shower, careful to mind your balance. You lean over the bath, you shiver as you let the water fall upon your head and torso, it's freezing cold, you reach out to turn off the shower only to find you can't reach, your too small. You remove your pants and underwear and climb the bath and press the power button to turn it off, you get out and wait, nothing happens as the shower continues to pour water. "What the?" you question. You climb back in again, not noticing the steam that begins to rise from the bath, not until the water touches your scalp burning the skin under your hair, your yelp and fall back clutching your head. _Now_ you feel terrible, the world is spinning and that sickly feeling had returned, _and_ your naked on the cold floor, the shower head began to shake as it started sputtering its contents, soon the clear, coloured water began to shift into a darker colour, first pink, then light red which quickly turned darker. "More blood?" you groan, and wait for the expected.

The figure, the _thing_ seems to materialise inside to spewing fountain of blood, still smiling eyes still wide and red, you get to your feet as best as you can, looking up only to find the freak standing out of the blood at the edge of the bathtub and staring right at you.

"Who are you!?" you demand.

The freak opens its mouth and lets out a horrible screech forcing you to cover your ears. Once the sound subsides you look up to find it gone, but the room, the walls have been splattered with blood, you turn around taking in the horrific sight before you.

" _ **You're pathetic!"**_ the creature says, it's voice like nails down a chalk board sending a shiver down your spine. You turn towards the sound of the voice, but nothing is there. _**"You're weak!"**_ it says, turning once again you see nothing. _**"She's manipulating you!"**_ it says like a whisper into your ear.

Toriel. You instinctively clench your fists and grit your teeth. "Shut up," you say quietly.

" _ **She's fattening you up to EAT you!"**_ the creature whispers, you spin around and find nothing once more.

"Shut up!" you demand slightly louder.

" _ **How could she love the kind that ruined her life?!"**_

"Shut up!"

" _ **Kill her before she kills you!"**_

"No!" you bark back your hands trembling, you keep turning trying to catch a glimpse of it, then pause.

" _ **She doesn't love you."**_

A glimmer of red in your peripheral vision.

"SHUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUP!" you spin around your mind and body filled with _RAGE_ and slam your fist towards the creature only to hit the sink cracking the marble and your hand. You blink rapidly as you feel the world spinning at an accelerated rate, your eyes roll into the back of your head and you black out.

* * *

Jason's Notes

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, just thought I'd put out some ideas that I thought might be cool, and again Chara makes another apearence, tell me what you thought I lov hearing from you all.

\- Jason


	5. Chapter 5

A very big apology to everyone for the delay, I haven't really been feeling very well, so I hope this chapter makes up for it. Thank you.

 **WARNING!** This chapter contains godawful jokes because I'm not funny. You have been warned.

* * *

Undertale

The Retelling

Chapter 5

Recovery. Time with Mother.

* * *

Toriel couldn't help the tears that ran down her face, she brushed them away with her as she struggled for breath which was currently hard for her to do.

"So this horse-guy 'Aaron' comes into the bar lookin' all miserable and I say to the guy, _"hey, why the long face?"_ "

Toriel couldn't hold it any longer as she barked out laughing once more. "Oh goodness … oh." She panted as breath returned to her. Her back rested against the large purple door that lead out of the ruins, after a few moments she finally regained her breath.

"Okay, hmmm okay," she said as she got herself under control, she picked up her diary and looked at the next one on her list, "What did the grape say when it got stepped on? Nothing - but it let out a little whine."

She snickered at her own joke and laughed a little louder when she heard her friend laugh too, this was all they'd do for an hour or two, she'd come to enjoy this time in her day especially since for many years this had been her only contact with anyone. The jokes they told each other were awful, but she _adored_ them, she found herself laughing so much she'd cry and that her jaw would hurt by the end of it.

"I just heard my friend's bakery burned down last night." The voice said seriously,

"Oh my," Toriel gasped

"Yeah, now his business is _toast._ "

They both started laughing again, Toriel leaned her head against the door and placed her hand over her eyes.

"Heh, well my shift is about to finish, I've gotta meet up with me brother soon." Her friend said to her.

"It's alright," Toriel replied as she calmed down, "same times tomorrow?"

"As always," the voice said and she could hear movement from the other side of the door, "be seein' ya, or well not seein' ya." Her friend said.

"Goodbye." Toriel said softly as listened to the sound of retreating feet.

She'd needed that, that laughter, a break from what had happened today, a break from her dark thoughts, hopefully Frisk was still asleep in their bed and she could finish her cooking. She rose to her feet, grunting as usual and made her back down the hallway, back up the stairs and through the hidden door.

"Frisk?!" she called but got no reply, _'obviously still asleep.'_ She thought to herself then went to go check up on the child. Quietly she closed the door and made her way to her child's room, she opened it carefully and peeked inside. "What the?" she mumbled to herself before opening the door wider and looked around the room, "Frisk?" she called out but got no reply. immediately panic began to grip her and she moved down to her own room, swung the door open and looked around, still nothing.

' _The bathroom?'_ she wondered and rushed to the door and knocked, "Frisk? Are you in there?" she couldn't hear any water going and there was no reply, hesitantly she opened the door and found Frisk unconscious on the floor naked, blood dripping from their head and a small splatter of it on the basin. "FRISK!" she gasped and rushed to her child and lifted them into her arms not caring for the state of undress her child was in. She placed her hand on top of Frisk's head and winced, they were burning up, a cold or a fever of some sort. They must've gone to the bathroom, passed out trying to do _whatever_ then knocked their head on the sink basin.

"Oh my poor child." She said miserably and she picked up the discarded clothes and rushed Frisk back to their bedroom, she lays Frisk in their bed and pulls the cover over them, summoning the tiniest amount of her magic she uses it to heat the covers hoping to keep her child nice and warm.

' _You fool Toriel.'_ She chastised herself, shaking her head with self-anger, _'Your child could have been dead and you were slacking, a child's needs come before your own, how could you be so idiotic?'_ she watched over Frisk, looking at the slight grimace they had on their face as they slept, they were in pain and she'd been too busy laughing. "I'll make you well again child." She said softly, before getting up and rushing to the kitchen. Once there she took note that her herb medicines were about to finish their stewing process, on the side laid a pie she'd baked earlier, cold now, hopefully she'd be able to warm it up once Frisk was well.

She looked into one of her pans and stared at the brownish liquid concoction for just a moment before reaching into her cupboard and pulling out an empty glass jar then ever so carefully poured the pan's contents into the glass jar before sealing it up and putting it into the fridge.

She'd read many books on medicines, especially herbal since that was all she could get from the Underground, though even before that when monsters still roamed the Earth, she'd read many books on healing, some of course humans found taboo, but they were insightful reads. She sighed and continued her work, no time to think on the past, she mashed together a few herbs in a small wooden dish then mixed it with a paste she'd made earlier, then placed it on the burners on top of the oven and set it to a low flame to keep it warm. She wiped sweat from her head and looked to the clock on the wall before opening the fridge and retrieving the glass jar filled with her brown concoction, she got a small spoon and placed it, the warm paste and the glass jar on a tray then walked with a hurried pace to Frisk's room.

The child was still sleeping when she returned, still in the same position as she'd left them, she'd need to rouse them from their slumber and truly she didn't want to as Frisk needed to rest, but she knew it was for the best. Toriel knelt beside Frisk and spoke gently.

"Frisk, Frisk if you can hear me, it's time to wake up." She reached out and gently shook the sleeping child.

You don't know how long you'd been unconscious, time had no references where you were, the last thing you knew you'd punched the sink in an attempt to get the red eyed freak to shut up, the next? Toriel was calling your name and you felt something shake you, your body was beyond exhausted and heavy, it felt like you had to fight to force your eyelids opens and slowly roll your eyes towards Toriel. You tried to make a sound, but you didn't have the energy, Toriel just looked at you with a sympathetic yet miserable look.

"Do not fret child, I'll make you better." She said in a comforting tone. You don't have the strength to respond verbally but nod your head in affirmative ever so slightly. Her frown grows a little wider before she leans across you and places a soft kiss on your head. "You'll need to swallow some medicine again my child, and it won't be very nice." She says softly, again you nod.

Toriel takes note of your lack of energy as she prepares your medicine, she pours some form of brown liquid into the spoon and brings it closer to your mouth, with her other hand she gently takes hold of your jaw and opens your mouth before pouring the liquid in. You flinch at the taste, it's worse than the last, much worse. "Just swallow child, I know it's unpleasant." You do so, though with a struggle, the liquid had a rather thick texture to it, almost making it slime like, you can swear you feel its journey through your body before coming to rest heavily in your stomach.

"I had worried this next part may have been hard to do, but seeing you like this, perhaps I was wrong." She said sadly as she lifted the paste up, "this will have to go over your head and under your nose." She said before dabbing her fingers into it and began placing it over your forehead and just under your nostrils. "if you get the energy to, try not to move alright my child?" You nod your head ever so slightly then feel the rest of your energy drain away and consciousness leaves you once more.

* * *

Toriel watches Frisk slowly drift off to sleep again as she continues to apply more paste, she's scared, terrified really, terrified that her child may befall the same fate as …

"Stop it Toriel." She whispered to herself and applied more paste onto Frisk. "Frisk will get better." She finished up and took the tray with its contents back to the kitchen and placed it next to the sink for later, _'Frisk may want something to eat when they awaken.'_ She thought to herself and looked in her cupboards once again, it was only then a dreadful thought occurred to her.

… Her snails. What if she'd poisoned Frisk? …

"Oh god." She gasped in horror at the thought, what if Frisk was allergic to snails? What if her cooking had upset Frisk's stomach? "Oh goodness no, no." she clasped her hands together and tried to calm herself down, _'Just stay calm, panicking will not help the matter any further, what's done is done.'_ The rational side of her mind told her, but she was a monster who was ruled by her heart, and her heart ached at the thought that her child was suffering because of her. She took a minute or two to calm herself, then looked back into her fridge and freezer, she'd need make something special for her child.

The hours ticked by, Frisk slumbered soundlessly the paste upon their head cooling their fever, Toriel worked in her kitchen till a small meal was ready for when her sickly child awoke, she walked into the living room and lifted her large comfy arm chair and carried it awkwardly into Frisk's room and placed it gently next to their bed so she could watch over them.

During the night Frisk seemed to awaken slightly, and Toriel spoon fed them mushed up butterscotch-cinnamon pie, then gave them their medicine before ushering them back to sleep, it wasn't before long Toriel herself fell asleep in her chair.

The hour ticked by and turned into days which turned into a week, Frisk's condition had been improving which brought joy to Toriel's dear heart.

"Mom?" Frisk had said when they awoke one day,

Toriel looked up from her book, dark bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, but she smiled to their darling child. "Good morning dear."

* * *

Your head felt much cooler than it had been, how long had passed since you passed out in the bathroom? What had happened back there? You couldn't remember, your mind still ached when you tried. Your eyes focussed in on Toriel as she looked at you, you notice the bags under her eyes, her dishevelled appearance and her messy fur.

"You are looking much better dear." Toriel says giving you a sleepy smile.

"Thank you," your mutter as your strength slowly returns to you, "you look like you need some sleep."

"Do not sugar coat it or anything my child." She said with mock-frustration, but nodded in compliance. "I'll admit," she yawned, "I am feeling very, _very_ ti…" Toriel's words drifted off as did she, her eyes closing tight as she fell asleep.

You felt sorry for her, she seemed to have taken such good care of you to the point she'd exhausted herself. You should do something nice for her, you're not quite sure _what_ but you know you should, you can't bake or cook since you've never learned, well except for noodles, perhaps she'd be happy to teach you one day. You reach up and feel the hardened paste on your face, you grimace confused as to what it is but conclude you're either mutation into something awesome or Toriel put it on you to help you with whatever was wrong with you. Though better you still feel tired and close your eyes, just for a few minutes.

You awaken briefly as you feel something heavy land on top of you, looking down you notice Toriel laying over you while snoring, presumably she'd leaned forward so much she'd toppled over. You can't help but laugh at the mental image of that happening.

You briefly think about a "getting her into your bed" joke, but your too tired to say anything about it. "Mom?" you whisper before reaching out and shaking her as best you can. Toriel stops snoring and murmurs quietly in her sleep, "mom, you're on my bed." You whisper shaking her a little harder.

Toriel splutters awake though she's clearly still half asleep, "ugh, mmm what, what was that?" she asks in a dazed tone.

"You fell off your chair." You say.

"Oh, my apologies." She mutters, then begins climbing onto the bed itself which is much too small for her and you feel your mind awaken more as a blush spreads across your face, she climbs up to you and nuzzles against you while laying on top of the covers and promptly falls back to sleep.

This moment is both exhilarating and embarrassing, your new goat-mother is curled up on your bed asleep with one arm laid across your body and her nose is buried in your hair all the while taking up pretty much all the room due to the size of the small bed and her being so large.

She begins to grumble as she pulls her feet up as they had been hanging off the edge of the bed frame, she curls one arm under you as she turns over onto her back and holds you close. Thank god you're in your pyjamas.

There's nothing you can do and decide to accept your fate, you roll over in her embrace and put your arms around her and fell to sleep.

When you awaken, you find yourself alone, but you can feel the lingering heart of Toriel's fur on your body, so she must not have left too long ago. You reach up and touch your forehead, you're much cooler now and it seems the paste has been removed from your face, you sit up slowly just in case you weren't completely healed. You seem fine, you make your way out of your room and pause to listen for any sound, you can hear Toriel's humming from your right, towards the living room and kitchen.

You enter the room and looked around, "Mom?" you call out.

"Frisk!" Toriel says with surprise then appears from the kitchen, "My child, how are you feeling?" she says a worried expression upon her face.

"Better, thank you." You smile to her.

Toriel suddenly looks incredibly relieved and smiles, it looks much better on her than her crowns and sad eyes. "Good, I hope you're hungry, I made you breakfast."

"Starving actually." You reply and give her a tired smile before walking towards her and wrapping your arms around her waist. You don't see her smile back nor kneel down, but you feel her wrap her arms around.

"I was so scared." She whispers quietly into your ear.

"Why?" you ask with confusion.

"Because," she inhales deeply and you feel her body shaking, she's crying, "I didn't want to lose you."

You don't understand why she thought she'd lose you, maybe monsters are affected much more than humans when they get ill, maybe some die from a cold like humans did in the old days.

"Don't worry, it was just a small cold, I'm all better now." You say while patting her gently in hopes of cheering her up.

"Yes, yes you're all better now." She said then pulled away, you saw the tears in her eyes but she did her best to smile, "My apologies child, I'm just an emotional old woman."

"You're not old." You smile to her sympathetically.

"Over eight hundred years old remember." She reminded him while smiling at him sadly.

"I've seen thirty year olds who aren't as pretty as you." You say softly yet sincerely.

Toriel breaks eye contact with you and stands up, you notice the small red blush on her cheeks and mentally fist pump. "Right ugh well, breakfast is ready my child." She takes your hands and leads you to the dining table and waits till you sat down and comfortable. "Milk?" she asks.

"Please." You reply as you get comfortable.

Toriel returns after a short time, with a few small cakes and other small baked goods.

"I gave same coin to the spiders in exchange for some ingredients." She explained as she noticed your curious yet amazed expression.

You were quick to stuff your face, chewing only a few times before swallowing and taking sips of milk to make it go down faster.

"Slowly my child," Toriel chastised you lightly, "I don't want you to choke."

"Sorry, hungry." You say through mouthfuls of food and continue, though at a slightly slower pace.

Toriel just shakes her head and smiles in a good natured way.

Breakfast was over rather fast and once again you helped Toriel clean up the dishes, where she suggested the pair of you relax, it was something you both needed, you'd brought up the possibility of continuing your game.

"Which game child?" she asked.

"The questions game." You clarified.

Toriel looked hesitant as she gently bit her bottom lip before answering, "Are you sure that's a good idea, especially after what happened?" she asked, talking about when you'd broken down in front of her as you talked about your so-called 'parents'.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about before," you say solemnly, "but it won't happen this time, I promise."

Toriel seems to think it over for a moment before she nods her head, "Very well Frisk, but rest first."

You agree with her as the pair of you re-enter the living room. Now that your stomach is full, and your body more awake you begin to feel that cold autumn air blow through the ruins and into Toriel's home, you shiver and Toriel notices.

"Apologies my child, I'll light the fire." She says and places more logs into the fireplace before lighting it with her magic, she glances to the pile of fire wood she had, "I may need to go out and get more." She mumbles to herself as you watch. She walks over to her bookcase and examines her collection before pulling one out carefully and made her way back to her arm chair, sitting upon it she smiled towards you and lifted you onto her lap before opening the book and began to read to you.

Toriel finished the 4th chapter before closing her book, you looked up to her and smiled.

"I liked the story," you said, "I hope it has a happy ending."

"So do I," she replied, though you guessed she already knew the ending, "everyone deserves a happy ending."

' _Not everyone.'_ You thought to yourself but didn't saying anything to Toriel. "Wanna play the game now?" you asked.

"Very well, if you're sure." She said softly.

"I'm sure." You reply and climb down from her lap, run over to the table and pull your chair close to the fire. "You want to start?" you asked.

She nodded then leaned back comfortably in her chair, tilted her head back to gaze at the ceiling in thought, she hmm'd a few times as she seemed to go through questions in her head.

"You said," she began slowly as she turned her gaze back to you, "you read a book about monsters and the war, what else did it say?" she asked.

You had to think back to the book, it was a book on folklore, legends and myths written by a local some decades ago, it was a fun read that spanned from local monster myths, to the Lock Ness Monster in Scotland, to Werewolves, Yetis, Wendigoes and Vampires.

"Not much else really," you admitted, "it said the war was fought after the monsters attacked humans' first, didn't really go into detail why, but it spe … ugh spec- it made a few guesses." You explained, but Toriel had told you that the humans attacked first, so someone was lying and you trusted Toriel than some old guy, so maybe the humans did attack first, but then why?

"I see," Toriel looked thoughtful and curious, but said nothing more on it.

"Why was there a war?" you asked curiously.

Toriel seemed to know that question was coming up but she just shook her head, "in honestly my dear Frisk, I do not know. There were rumours and hear-say but nothing concrete, we begged to know why, but all we were told was _"you know why"_ before we were imprisoned."

Whether she knew it or not, Toriel had just revealed she had been in the war, this wasn't something reassuring on your part as you recalled your nightmare of Toriel getting hurt. But still you were curious why the war had begun.

"My turn I believe." Toriel spoke up once more then gaze you a quizzical look, "this will be very important for me, so please answer to the best of your abilities," she announces and you sit up a bit straighter, "what were your favourite lessons in school?"

Ah! So she was already going over your future schooling, alright-y then.

"Literature aaaand art." You reply, "I was okay at math but it was boring, History was fun but hard, I didn't like sports."

Toriel nodded her head slowly, as if she was mentally putting together a puzzle. "Thank you."

"When are my lessons going to start?" you asked, before cursing yourself, you'd used up a question without thinking.

Toriel smirked, "Soon child, soon." She answered ominously. You felt both dread yet excitement course through your veins, you didn't like school much but maybe with Toriel as your teacher he could make it enjoyable heck maybe even fun!

"What other monsters are there here?" you asked curiously.

Toriel's mood suddenly shifted, you had foreseen this possibility, defensive. "Not many," she began, "truthfully, most of them you've already seen, I don't remember them all, it has been some time." She answered, you didn't know if she was telling the truth or not, "Sorry." She apologised.

"It's okay." You replied.

The pair of you continued your game asking the other questions and answering to the best of your capabilities, some questions were serious, some were funny, some were even cheeky.

"You ever had a boyfriend?" you ask with a smug smile.

"Pass!" Toriel exclaims before giving you a mock-glare

"Touchy subject?" you ask in a good natured manner.

"You're a very cheeky child." She says with a slight pout, then smirks. "Have you ever had someone?" she asks, then instantly regrets it as you wiggle your brows at her.

"Interested?" you say.

"You're a very, _very_ strange ten-year-old." Toriel says to herself yet loud enough for you to hear.

You just shrug and smirk at her.

"Ever had a girlfriend?" you ask, Toriel gasps and turns a deep red, "KIDDING! Kidding." You laugh at her expression. Toriel glares at you and you cover your face while laughing quietly.

"You are a _very_ cheeky child." She says once again putting more emphasis in "very"

"Sorry, sorry, I was having fun, I'm sorry." You blush, and Toriel just smiles in a patient manner, "I'm really sorry."

"It's alright, I feel I'm going to have to get used to it." She replied yet didn't seem too offended especially when she gave you a small lopsided smile.

"Right ugh, my real question is …" you paused, you didn't really know, what else could you ask now? She seemed reluctant to talk about family, using up her first pass on that, she didn't want to talk about anywhere else in the Underground, but you found out that snails were her favourite food, even before being stuck in the Underground, she had once drunk alcohol but only on occasion, she did eat meat way back when but, like alcohol, only on occasion. Then a thought occurred to you, you _knew_ there were other monsters, you _knew_ there was more to the Underground, something you'd like to explore one day actually, but then why was Toriel here alone, curious you asked her, "…why are you alone herein the ruins?"

Toriel seemed to freeze, you hoped she wouldn't pass this one, she was staring at you now, but not actually _looking_ at you as her mind was elsewhere. Suddenly she seemed to focus on you, and a sad expression came over her face.

"Because I have to be." She said vaguely. "And that's all I'm willing to say on the matter my child."

Another touchy subject it seemed, but you got something out of her, that was interesting.

"It's okay, I'm sorry mom." You say gently, hoping it will make her feel better.

It seems to have some affect as she exhales softly, "It is alright Frisk."

You didn't want to leave the game on a bad note and tried to think of something, then something came to mind and you smirked.

"You're a goat, right?" you asked a mischievous expression on your face

"Yes," Toriel slowly drawled out, not sure of what to make of your expression, "a goat-like monster." She explained before asking her own question, "what did you like to do in your spare time?"

"I liked to read and watch cartoon." You replied easily, "So, since you're a goat-monster," you paused for dramatic effect, it seemed to work as Toriel began to fidget and look at you with worry, "does that mean if you ever get overly emotional you star bleating?"

Toriel didn't answer, her whole face seemed to turn scarlet and her eyes opened comically wide, you just laughed at the sight of her reaction. After that the pair of you concluded your game from there, you move your chair back to the table and turn to Toriel.

"How do you feel for a stroll through the ruins?" she asks her blush now faded, "we can water the flowers on our way round."

You're not sure to be honest, you _feel_ fine at the moment. "Okay sure, but ugh," you fidget a little, you're a big grown ten-year-old, you shouldn't have to ask what you're about to, "will you carry me if I get tired?" you ask.

Toriel looks at you as if you're the most adorable thing in the world, you don't know whether that bothers you or not. "Of course dear."

* * *

Minutes later the pair of the leave, Toriel made sure you wrapped up warm thus giving you a large thick coat, a scarf and hat to keep you from getting cold.

"I feel fat." You say, your voice slightly muffled by the scarf.

"You look absolutely adorable dear." Toriel cooed from beside you.

"I'm ten, I don't _do_ adorable!" you pouted which did everything _but_ prove you right.

"Of course not dear." Toriel agreed with you jokingly and chuckled into her hand.

"How come you don't have a big puffy coat?" you demand to know, before mentally face palming at the obvious answer.

"I have fur." She replied in a smug tone.

"Wouldn't be so smug if I shave it all off." You say in mock-serious manner.

"I'd like to see you try." She replies playing along.

"Oh really?" you say with a smug look, accepting the challenge in jest.

"No and if you try there is no pie for you until _after_ it grows back." Toriel replies.

You were suddenly curious as to how thick and long her fur was, it was definitely warm and definitely soft, you'd felt it a lot since you'd known her, but never really tried getting through the barrier of warmth, perhaps you'd try later.

You both continue to walk in comfortable silence and water the flowers as you come across them, as you get further you get anxious again, silently panicking about that flower again.

"What if its there again?" you asked.

"I will not let that miserable creature get you, I promise." She swore to you with a serious expression upon her face, her right fists engulfed in blue flames for empathises.

You which you knew how to throw fireballs like Toriel, at least to defend yourself against that accursed flower.

"Can you teach me to do fire magic?" you asked.

Toriel looked at you with a curious expression, she seemed to think it over, possibly weighing the pros and cons of it.

"Honestly?" she began while still deep in thought, "I'm not sure, while true enough humans of the past _have_ used magic, they're not quite natural to it, if you get what I mean." You shake your head 'no', "They um … humans don't seem to _get_ magic as easily as monsters, better?" she asked looking at you with an unsure expression.

"Humans _can_ do magic but it's harder to learn than monsters?" you asked hoping you'd understood.

"Yes, that's a better way of putting it." She replied with a nod, "I _could_ try and teach you magic, but there's not much of a chance you'd be able to do it." She replied, "that's _if_ I taught you, magic is very dangerous."

"I bet." You reply, not doubting her.

"But we shall see." She says, it wasn't a _no_ at least.

You both come up to the area in which you met, again no sign of the flower, but Toriel stays vigilant, just in case. You water the flowers with Toriel's help. Again no interruptions from the flower, you wonder where it went, you know it wasn't dead as you saw it go into the ground after Toriel wounded it.

Toriel notices your obvious discomfort with being there and speaks up, "Perhaps I should have put a little more _oomph_ into my attack before, yes?" she asked in a good natured way, obviously trying to get you to calm.

"Yeah, maybe next time." You reply uneasily. _'Hopefully "next time" won't be anytime soon.'_ You silently pray.

Finishing up you both leave the area. Before you get too far, you feel the world begin to sway from side to side and you immediately stop and rest against a wall, you close your eyes and breathe slowly trying to calm your nerves.

"Are you alright my child?" Toriel asks with great concern as she approaches you, having walked on a few steps before noticing your plight.

"Just a little dizzy." You reply.

"Then I will carry you." She says softly, you feel her wrap an arm around you and gently lift you up, slowly to ensure your dizziness doesn't get any worse. "Perhaps we were being a little courageous letting you travel so far after just healing." She said as you nuzzled into your comforting embrace, "but then again, you did very well, you humans are a lot tougher than we monsters."

"I doubt that." You mumble into her robe; you're suddenly feeling rather tired.

"Rest child, if you fall asleep I'll wake you once we are home."

"I've slept long enough," you retort but feel your eyes begin to droop, _'Darn it.'_ You mentally curse yourself just you fall asleep.

* * *

Toriel looked down to her new child sleeping in her arms, she wasn't surprised Frisk was exhausted, their body must have been still have been weak from their recovery, she gazed at Frisk's peaceful expression and couldn't help but feel glee within her heart; at long last a human who wanted to stay with her, someone who had no reason to return to their home. Frisk may have been a cheeky child, but they were so incredibly sweet, though she hoped the flirting was something Frisk would be able to kick, their flirtatious words were rather … well, not something a child their age should be sprouting from their mouth.

' _But what if they don't?'_ a part of Toriel wondered. _'Then lord above help me when they start puberty.'_ Another part answered. She began to wonder what it was in their life had made them like that? Their parents perhaps?

At the thought of her parents Toriel instinctively glared but she had to be thankful to them, as much as she hated them, Frisk's horrid parents had delivered to her a most wonderful gift, their child, their child whom wanted nothing to do with them and wanted to stay with her, they wouldn't leave the comfort of her love the warmth of her home.

She had everything already planned out, soon she'd begin teaching her child and she knew how to make the lessons fun as child's attention can only go so far without the proper stimuli and their little game earlier had given her enough information to alter her plans as was properly needed she'd have to put extra thought into teaching mathematics. History however was a sore point for monsters, so perhaps Frisk would not miss those lessons, besides there wasn't much she could teach them in that respect, she knew little of what transpired above ground, if anything Frisk would be able to teach her a thing or two.

But still she was very excited to teach, and Frisk's questions earlier had shown their thirst for knowledge, even if some of those questions were a little too painful to answer.

This brought her thoughts back to their game earlier, it didn't feel right lying to Frisk but she had to lie, it was true though she _did_ know why the war was fought, she knew perfectly well and what had triggered the humans to attack in the first place. She wouldn't tell Frisk, it may terrify them, perhaps even make them scared of _her,_ she couldn't have that, she could maybe tell them when they're older, she reasoned, when they felt they were utterly and completely safe with her.

Toriel paused just beside the large tree just in front of her home and began to assess her thoughts. She was lonely, terribly, terribly lonely, even with her friend behind the door, she didn't have a chance to care for anyone or interact with anyone on an intellectual and emotional level, and the monsters around the ruins simply weren't what she was looking for. So yes she was lonely and she was being rather selfish in some regard, but it didn't matter not as long as Frisk was safe and stayed with her, with just her and Frisk, she knew she – they'd be happy. She just had to make sure that accursed flower monster was gone and stayed gone.

"I'll take care of you as best I can, my sweet little child." She whispered gently to the slumbering child before continuing to the house and closed the door behind her with her foot upon entering.

' _What to do now?'_ she pondered briefly before walking to the living room where the fire was still lit and warm though it's temperature was lower than when they left. She raised her free hand as it ignited with blue flames and reheated the fire before laying Frisk down a safe position away from the flames and placed a small cushion from her arm chair under Frisk's head to use as a pillow before making her way to her room returning shortly after with a small journal in one hand and a pencil.

Glancing down to her child, she couldn't help the "Awww" that escaped her mouth at the adorable sight of Frisk curled up in front of the fire, a gently snore coming from their mouth.

' _Precious.'_ She thought to herself before sitting in her arm chair, turning to the correct page in her journal and began to jot down notes, thoughts based upon her new knowledge of Frisk's academic preferences, she paused after a few minutes of note taking, tapping the end of the pencil against her chin in thought before continuing her note jotting. She had a lot to do tomorrow she knew, so perhaps she would allow Frisk to do as they pleased.

Finished she placed the pencil in the holder along the journal's spine then placed the book down beside her chair. Her eyes drifted back to Frisk whom continued to slumber, she remembered the feeling just over a week ago when she'd first seen Frisk, her heart skipped a beat, all those old maternal instincts came rushing back from the depths of her mind and screamed at her.

CHILD! PROTECT THE CHILD! CARE FOR THE CHILD! LOVE THE CHILD!

And she did, even though Frisk had been drifting in and out of consciousness for most part she'd known them, she loved every little interaction she'd had with them … even the flirting if she had to be honest despite it being a little weird. She loved Frisk's voice, Frisk's face and cute little cheeks, she loved their curious little mind, and how mature they could be despite their young age.

She just hoped their curious mind wouldn't tempt them to find a way out of the ruins. Toriel glanced to the doorway that led to the hall, where the newest addition to her home; the secret door. A door she'd made after the previous human had left and had heard from her friend about the death, she had hoped they had made it out alive, but there were many powerful Monsters still left in the Underground; Undyne only being one of them, and all of them wanted the humans dead for their soul and Frisk would be the last soul they needed, thus she _"redecorated";_ built a new wall to hide the staircase and a door that was camouflaged to hide the entrance.

' _Please just stay with me.'_ She mentally pleaded as she looked back to her sweet child snoozing softly on the ground, _'Don't go to the rest of the Underground.'_ She leaned back in her chair and simply enjoyed the company and the soothing sound of Frisk's tiny little snores, after so long she got up and knelt down to the sleeping child.

"Frisk, time to get up." She said softly as the child roused from their slumber.

* * *

You felt consciousness pull at you once again, your body felt refreshed and your strength completely restored, again you had a dreamless sleep, but you wondered for how much you would, you heard Toriel's voice bring you further away from the darkness of sleep and into the waking world, your eyes opened taking in the now familiar sight of Toriel's soft white fur, her beautifully framed face and gentle red eyes.

"Sorry I fell asleep." You said in a tired tone of voice.

"Worry not child, your body is still on the mend, I'm not surprised you required additional sleep." She replied in an understanding tone.

"How long was I asleep?" you asked as you sat up and rubbed your eyes.

"Well just over an hour since we arrived back," she explained and she looked to the clock.

"Man I suck, all I've been doing lately is sleep." You complain.

"Do not worry yourself my child, we have plenty of time a head of us to make up for it." She says while getting to her feet then aids you in standing. "Are you hungry child?" she asks

"Not really, a little thirsty though." You reply, your mouth felt dry and sticky, Toriel offered you tea to which you agreed, "is it okay if I get a shower? I kind of smell." You asked.

"Of course my child, I'll get started on the tea."

You walk to your room and open your wardrobe and begin to pull out some cleans clothes, then head into the bathroom. You look around, cautiously, you don't hear the _freak,_ see it or even feel it. Right now you feel safe, you walk into the room and close the door behind you, placing you clean clothes carefully on the floor you then strip yourself of your dirty ones and enter the shower, turn on the water and adjust it to the right temperature, you get under the water and let it wash away you sweat and warm your body further.

' _I wonder how she got indoor plumbing'_ you wonder as you let the water run through your messy long hair, maybe you should tell Toriel cut it for you, it _was_ getting in the way of your eyes, but anyway, Toriel was over eight-hundred years old, and yet had modern day plumbing _and_ had a cell-phone, two in fact, did the monsters in the Underground create their own modern technology? You suppose if that's true it's not entirely far-fetched. Toriel wanted to be a teacher and teachers were smart so maybe she made her own cell-phone and plumbing, teachers could do that right?

You find yourself caring less and less as you feel yourself relax. Yeah, this was definitely the life, _sure_ there was no television, _sure_ that meant no more anime either, but hey reading was fun and Toriel was beyond amazing, you figured sacrificing TV was worth it, not that there was anything good to watch these days anyway. "You've got it good now Frisk, don't mess it up." You whisper to yourself before applying shampoo, to your head, a quick rinse, towelling and redressing later and you felt great.

You pick up your dirty clothes and walk to the living room where you find Toriel with a tray, upon it is a tea pot with steam coming from its spout, two cups, and a few biscuits. Toriel turns and smiles upon seeing you.

"Mom, what should I do with these dirty clothes?" you ask.

"Leave them outside my room, I shall deal with them later." She replied before you rushed back to her room, "And don't run!" she called to you loudly, before sighing but you hear her chuckle softly, you folded up your dirty clothes and left them outside her door before making your back to her finding her at the dining table. She pulled out your chair for you allowing you to sit down, she gently pushed the chair back to the table and sat beside you.

"Be careful my child, the tea is still hot." She warned as she took a sip from her own cup, she noticed your curious look, "I can take tolerate extreme temperatures." She explained.

"Fire magic?" you asked and you took a careful sip of your tea.

"Fire magic." She confirmed and took another sip.

You reached out for one of the biscuits and gently dunked it into your tea turning the plain coloured biscuit a darker shade before eating it.

Oh! … You had an idea, this was the most bestest scenario, you were sure of it.

"So," you began after you took another sip, Toriel looked at you with her eyes, and you waited just as she took another sip of her tea, "do you bleat when excited?"

Result? Perfection.

Toriel's eyes shot open once more and she spat the tea from her mouth to the floor and began to cough, you started laughing loudly as Toriel tried to recompose herself.

"Oh!" she gasped with indignation, "you … you cheeky child." She said between breaths of air and looked at you with a mock-stern glare, but you could see her trying not to smile, "I should warn you such cheekiness deserves, _punishment."_ She said and lifted her hands and wiggled her fingers.

"I'm not ticklish." You replied, hoping she bought your fib.

"We shall see child." She said in a mock-threatening tone moments before putting her hand to you side and tickled your ribs causing you to squeal a few octaves higher than your normal tone and try and move out of the way of her hands. "Ahhh, not so clever now, are you?" she got up from her chair and smirked at you.

"No!" you jump from your chair and took off running. "No!" you laughed.

"I'll get you Frisk, don't think I won't." Toriel called after you before you heard the tell-tale sound of her giving chase.

"Can't catch me!" you shouted back, as you ran out the door, sprinted to the blackened tree.

"Oh yes I will!" she called after you.

You hid behind the tree, and tried to regain your breath, you heard her coming for you, she seemed to be ensuring her feet made as much noise as possible as she chased you, to make sure it was fair, obviously. Suddenly the noise stopped, you waited till you had your strength back and looked around the tree, she wasn't there, you looked around the other side, nothing there.

"Where is she?" you whispered to yourself.

"Up here." You heard a quiet reply.

Your eyes shot open and you looked up to the tree to find Toriel looking straight at you from an upside down position as her clawed hands and feet kept pierced through the bark of the tree.

"Oh fudge." You say before Toriel makes a motion to strike, "No!" you yelp before running around the tree, you hear Toriel land behind you and continue to chase you. You pause at the door way, look left, then look right … you go left, running into the living room and hide behind the far end chair of the dining table, you watch through the gaps of the chair as Toriel makes her way into the living room, her hands raised, her back arched slightly, her head moving slowly from side to side as she looks for you. If it were any other scenario it would be rather scary, a big scary monster with razor sharp claws and fangs looking for you, hunting you.

"Where are you Frisk?" she asks, a smile tugging at the side of her mouth, she takes a few steps towards the kitchen, then seems to second guess herself and begins to scan the living room again, she moves back to the doorway. Toriel blocks the way! You examine the situation carefully, you have the element of surprise, and your small, so obviously more agile, and Toriel is really tall and makes a good blockade it seems, her stance however … you get an idea; it's risky but it may work. You chance it.

You roll out from you hide away and Toriel's gaze locks onto you immediately.

"Giving up already child? At least you know when you're beaten." She smirks victoriously at you. Now's the time! You take off running towards her, "What the?" she says with surprise not expecting your action, she reaches out to grab you and you move instinctively and dive then roll between her legs the fabric of her robe brushing over you as pass under her. "Frisk!" she yelps and tugs at her robe.

"Too slow!" you call to her as you get back to your feet and run, you hear her laugh and give chase once again. Darn it she closed the door, you don't have enough time to get it open, you run down the hallway and run into your room and close the door behind you, then hide under your bed, it was the only thing you could think of.

From under your bed you see the door open, "Friiiiisssk?" Toriel says in a sing-song tone as she creeps inside, you hold your breath, you want to laugh, but you can't, it'll give you away and you don't want to get tickled.

You can only see her large feet moving around, she stops at your bed, her feet only a few inches from your face. "Friiiisssk?" she calls out softly again, you put your hands over your nose and mouth to try and keep yourself as quiet as possible. "My, my, you surely _are_ good at hiding, I'll _never_ be able to find you." She says in an impressed tone of voice, you see feet turn around and a weight fall upon your bed, "I suppose I'll just rest here then, I'm sure Frisk wouldn't mind." Her feet disappear from your view and you hear shuffling above you. You wait patiently and glance to the door, she left it open, all you can hear is the sound of her breathing. Quietly to crawl out from under the foot of the bed, maybe she's waiting for you to come out the side, she'll never expect …

"Hello Frisk." You hear knowing that you've been out manoeuvred, moments later you feel two large hands grasp you on either side of your bed, lift you up over the bed and slam you down softly onto the mattress.

"NOOOOO!" you cry out as Toriel begins to deadly assault of tickles, "Nononononononono!" scream before you start laughing out loudly as Toriel presses her attack.

"You think you're funny don't you child?" she says with laughter in her tone as her fingers tickle across your sides and under your armpits, you feel her take off your shoes and socks, and you _know_ you have to get out of there, no matter the cost. "Oh no! You're not going _anywhere!"_ she says and pins you back down, and starts tickling the bottom of your bare feet, loud squeals escape your mouth and tears of laughter run down your face.

"You win! You win!" You cry between laughs.

"I _know_ I win child, but allow me to indulge in my victory." Toriel says in a sweet tone while maintaining her mischievous expression as she continues to tickle your feet and sides.

Finally, after what seemed like forever she stops and sits back on her knees smiling down at you as you try and regain your breath, you can feel your tears running down your eyes, your face was be bright red and your jaw aches from laughing so much.

"Now what have we learned my child?" Toriel asked smugly.

"Never talk about bleating?" you asked in return

"Correct."

* * *

Jason's Notes

Well, I hope everyone liked the chapter. Sad to say our time with Toriel will not last forever.

However as our adventure progresses would you like Toriel to stay in touch? i.e answering her phone or a few scenes here and there. Do let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm glad so many people liked the previous chapter. Thank you all for your comments. I take everything you say on board and into consideration. Also, I'm in need of a little help, a task you guys could help me with, for more information see the bottom note. So thank you once again.

* * *

Undertale

The Retelling

Chapter 6

Looking back as lessons begin. Oops – my bad.

* * *

Time is strange when you're a kid, you realise one day. Here you were with mom sitting within the ruins having a pleasant picnic, your mom had made sandwiches, biscuits, a few crispy snails and a butterscotch-cinnamon pie all the while having a large glass container of warm milk to wash it all, when you realised how fast time seemed to have gone by for you. As you munched slowly on a shell-less snail, you realised you'd been with Toriel _three whole weeks,_ not including that first week when you were ill, so … four weeks then … whatever, that first week didn't count _obviously._

The day after your tickle fight with Toriel she'd let you do as you pleased,you went exploring the ruins, taking your cell phone with you as you promised your mother, she'd rung you once or twice just to check up on you then to call you back for food. You'd spoken to a few Froggits, and some new Loox you'd met, they were frustrated, angry and had attacked you till you calmed them down, they gave you a few gold coin in exchange to so … bonus! Though you feel your biggest achievement was to get a Winsum to land on your head. That was pretty awesome too.

Napstablook had finally made a reappearance where you'd first met him, you guessed it was a him by his dapper-blook hat. You two had talked some more, you found out he liked music and making music, you liked some music but you hadn't heard much. Hearing that Blooky had asked if he could show you some of his next time he was in the area, you agreed instantly.

After that school began and to be honest you had mixed feelings about it, you didn't like school but Toriel was super nice, and a total babe, not that you'd tell her that out loud again, and she was super smart, so what was the worst that could happen?

Quite a bit apparently.

The first day Toriel was nervous despite being prepared, she'd gotten her hands on a chalk board and some chalk and started writing her name on it, similar to what teachers did back home on their laptop protectors. The first stroke of the "T" in Toriel had caused a horrendous squeaking sound to which you and especially Toriel herself cringed at. She'd apologised profusely before trying again but gentler till she'd written her full name; Toriel Darigaun.

"Dar … ig- you-an?" you had said trying pronounce it.

"No my child, Darigaun, Dar-ig-aw-n." she'd corrected gently with a smile.

The first lesson was math which started well enough, she'd given you a test she'd personally set up, to " _gauge your level"_ as she'd put it, you got about half way through before you stopped understand what was going on, Toriel seemed rather pleased with the results and thus had started the lesson.

Toriel did her best, and she was a great teacher, but her initial nervousness had made her a little clumsy, with her slapping herself in the face with her ears when she'd turned around too quickly to look at the chalk board, or knocked something over.

"Oh my child! I'm a walking disaster." She eventually said as she flopped down into her arm chair, "I cannot be a teacher I'd wreck the classroom." She put her face into her hands and began to sob, you wouldn't have that, you _couldn't_ have that.

"Your just nervous mom, this is a new thing for you," you said softly to her as you rubbed her back, "you're a _great_ teacher, way better than my math teacher from before." You gently kissed her cheek, she tilted her head to look at you, a weak fragile look in her eyes.

"Really?" she'd asked, as if her answer could destroy her entire being.

"Way better." You said and gave her a gentle encouraging smile. "Why don't you take a sec to chill out?"

"Chill out?" she has asked.

"Chill out, relax a little bit." You'd explained, "don't over think this, just be yourself."

It seemed your advice had done the trick, Toriel had taken a minute or so to compose herself and the lessons had continued with greater success.

You felt like you'd learned a lot from her, she made numbers fun, she made literature more enjoyable.

It had been in to the third week of teaching that Toriel had suggested a break for the day.

"But what about my homework?" you had asked just a few hours ago.

"I will make an exception this time." Toriel had replied, "now go get dressed into some warm clothing, it's particularly chilly today." She had instructed you before making her way into the kitchen.

* * *

"This is nice." You commented after eating your crispy snail.

"It is indeed dear." Toriel replied before taking a sip of milk, you still didn't know where she got it from and too much pondering let your mind drift to X rated ideas. "I thought it best to take a break, you've done marvellously well these past few weeks, I thought a break would be good reward."

"I'm enjoying it." You replied and picked up one of the sandwiches, you looked it over but your thoughts were elsewhere, more precisely on your school work, "but then, you actually make school fun." You said before taking a bite out of the sandwich, it was rather sweet.

Toriel's smile was like a beautiful ray of sunshine, so much love, joy, glee and so many other positive emotions all wrapped up in one, and all of it was directed at you, for you, _because_ of you, you wondered if you'd need sunglasses to look at her smile.

"You really don't know how much that means to me Frisk." She said with unrestrained joy.

"A lot I bet." You said in a joking manner and looked to your mother from the corner of your eye.

Toriel chuckled and gently slapped your back before getting herself a sandwich.

This was truly nice, and the best part? You hadn't seen that flower or the freak again, but something inside you was nagging at you about them, as if you _knew_ they were there, simply watching from the shadows; and in the ruins there were plenty of shadows to hide in. You looked around cautiously, just in case you caught the sight of anything yellow or red. Nothing, good.

You look to the half-eaten sandwich in your hand as your thoughts take a dramatic turn, you look back to your mother who was finishing the last of her sandwich, you wait a few seconds after she swallows. "Mom?" you begin to get her attention.

"Yes Frisk?" she asks in return.

"Where do you get your ingredients?" you asked.

"Most of the baked goods come from the spiders, however there is a market not too far from the house." She replied, "I went there just before you first entered the house four weeks ago," she pauses for a moment and brings her right hand to her chin and strokes it with her index finger in a pondering manner, "actually, I'm running low on everything, I may have to go there again soon."

"Can I come?" you ask.

Toriel looks at you with mild surprise, then seems to think it over, by the slight changes in her facial expression you can imagine the internal struggle she's having. After a minute or so of silence she finally responds, "I suppose you could come with me," she says as if she hadn't truly made up her mind, "but you'd have to stick close by me."

"I would." You reply, hoping Toriel will allow you to go with her.

"I'll think it over later." She told you before reaching into the picnic basket and pulling out a snail and threw it into her mouth.

As you continued to eat you wondered what it'd be like to see the other places in the Underground, to meet other monsters, but you remembered what Toriel had said when you'd first met; monsters would attack you, you didn't know what kinds of monsters you'd encounter but … but still you were curious, at least for the time being your curiosity could be sated by going to this market, even if it was just more of the ruins.

* * *

The pair of you finish your picnic and go for a simple stroll around the ruins, you ask if you can get a donut from the spider bake sale but Toriel says she didn't want you ruining your appetite for later. The walk was peaceful and mostly uneventful, a Loox, possibly a new one had come out to start a fight when you walked on a head of Toriel.

"Touch a single hair on my child's head and you will experience a whole new meaning of _pain._ " Toriel had threatened the small Loox darkly her eyes seemed to glow a darker red as her hands became engulfed with flame, suffice to say the Loox left a small puddle on the ground before running off.

"Wow mom, you're a badass." You say with awe.

She immediately calmed and smiled softly at you, "Thank you Frisk, but don't swear."

"Sorry." You say sheepishly just as Toriel ruffles your hair and chuckles.

The pair of you made your way home, Toriel paused beside the old tree just outside her house, you paused and looked at her, "mom, you okay?" Toriel didn't reply at first, she simply looked the tree from top to bottom then top again, you began to get worried. "Mother?"

Toriel finally turned her attention to you, "You're ten years old, correct?" she asked.

You were a little thrown off by the question, but answered in the positive, "Yeah, that's right." You answered with confusion.

Toriel looked back to the tree, made a sound of curiosity before continuing onwards towards you and the house without another word.

"You alright there, mom?" you asked, becoming rather concerned for your mother's mental health.

"Just pondering Frisk, just pondering." She replied easily and walked past you and into the house.

… ' _Ooookay, kinda weird.'_ You thought to yourself before glancing at the star shaped glowing object to your left, you hadn't touched one in weeks, perhaps _now_ would be a good time to do so, you walked up to it and pressed your hand into the glowing star, you felt relief flow through you. Wondering what Toriel was thinking, and hoping to find out the answer filled you with _determination_ , you had to calm your nerves for a moment, last time you let this feeling overcome you you'd flirted with Toriel and made things rather awkward for the both of you, maybe you'd try seriously flirting in a couple of years, with that thought put to the back of your mind you followed Toriel inside.

Toriel waited patiently for you by the door and smiled as you entered, "I'm going to get washed and changed my dear, I'd like you to get any dirty clothes you have and leave them in the hamper by my door, so I can clean our clothes later on, then I want you to get yourself clean, alright?"

"Sure mom, no problem."

Toriel bowed slightly before making her way to the bathroom while you went to your bedroom, you gather up a few dirty socks and some underwear before removing your sweater and dirty clothes and wrap all your unmentionables inside them, you don't want your mother seeing your dirty undergarments, that'd be embarrassing. You listen carefully and hear the sound of water running, your mother is in the shower, you try not to think about seeing your mother naked, but trying _not_ to think about it makes you think about it.

"Damn it." You quietly curse to yourself as your mind takes you back to that beautiful sight. Alright _fine_ you had thought about her body a few times, sure it made you a little uncomfortable the more you thought of her as mom, despite her none-human like qualities she truly was the very definition of beautiful; every one of her features complemented another, her height, her thighs, her cute round tummy, her ugh … her chest.

"Get a grip Frisk." You say to yourself and calm your nerves. Toriel was beautiful, it was just a fact, you were way to mentally hormonal for someone without any actual hormones, and again you blamed your friend's anime. Actually, that brought something else to mind … you hadn't thought about _that place_ for a while, you didn't want to call it _home_ because it wasn't home, this here with Toriel was home, in Toriel's loving embrace was home. You wondered if _that woman_ who birthed you was worried, if _that man_ who'd helped in your creation was worried for you? Did they care, or were they simply glad you'd gone? You wondered if Biff felt bad for what he did to you. To be honest, you didn't really care, you just wish you could laugh at them, those _false parents,_ mock them and tell them you had a _real_ mother now moments before Toriel would incinerate them both with her magic fire, then punch the stuffing out of Biff with a flaming fist and you and her would live happily ever after, get married. The End. Thank you all for coming.

That sort of thing. But then you thought about your only friend Alex, they most likely would have worried about you, and they were probably getting bullied now, that made you feel sad, you didn't like getting bullied and you didn't like the idea of Alex getting bullied, maybe they'd be okay. Oh, oh! Or better yet! Maybe they'd come here and fall through the hole and you and Toriel could rescue them and you'd be a family, but you'd still marry Toriel, you were here first and called dibs!

You were pulled from your thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Frisk, do you have any dirty laundry?" Toriel asked as she opened the door.

"Oh ugh yeah, but I'm naked and can't come out." You call out and the door immediately halts and pulls closed slightly. "I've got my washing wrapped up, that okay?"

"It's no problem dear, I'll slide the hamper inside you put your clothes in." Toriel instructs.

You move close to the door and put your clothes inside the hamper, "that's all of it." You tell your mother before you see the hamper disappear.

"I left you a warm towel in the bathroom my child." Toriel calls to you before you hear her disappear into her room. You open your door and quickly run to the bathroom which was thankfully left with the door wide open, and close the door behind you. It's far too cold to be streaking, that and you doubt your mother would appreciate you running around the house naked. You turn around laying your clean clothes neatly on the floor before casting a nervous glance to the mirror, you didn't like looking in the bathroom mirror not after seeing that _freak_ pull out Toriel's gory severed head. You shake your head to get rid of the image, step into the bathtub and start the shower, within minutes your cleaned and dressed and out of there, not once did you look in the mirror.

You find your mother outside, sat just by the door with her legs crossed, her gaze focused on the tree.

"You okay mom?" you ask, really getting worried about her mental state.

"Do you think," she began turning her head only ever so slightly towards you, "that tree could support a swing?" she asked.

You looked at the tree, it was black, the leaves forming a mass pile around its base, and a dead look to it, but still it was tall, possibly fifteen feet or more, it was wide and thick and Toriel had been able to support herself on the side of it with nothing more than her own claws and sheer strength, surely if it were dead her weight would have broken parts of the tree and caused her to fall off. So surely it could support a swing.

"I guess so." you eventually replied.

She _'hmm'_ ed positively in response, "Now I just have to figure out how to _make_ one." She said more to herself than to you, "I guess it can't be _that_ hard."

"You'd need rope." You told her, she just nodded with an expression of deep thinking upon her face. "I've never played on a swing." You admitted.

She looked to you, her eyes told what she was thinking, what she was feeling, she was sad but at the same time not surprised, though she didn't mean it in an offending way you knew.

"I have when I was a child." She replied and looked back to the swing.

"What were you like as a kid?" you asked after a few moments.

Toriel chuckled, "A lot thinner and smaller, otherwise," she rocked her head from side to side for a moment, "I don't like to think I've changed much, I like to think I've always had a caring nature." She looked at you from the corner of her eye and smiled.

You suddenly had the mental image of a ten-year-old Toriel looking after young baby monsters and calling them her children, you couldn't help but smile.

"My father used to push me on a swing back when monsters still lived topside," Her eyes seemed to glaze over as she smiled a small nostalgic smile, "there was a small park near where my family lived, and he'd built it with his own two hands." She sighed, "things weren't so tense between humans and monsters back then, not as tense as they became." Her smile quickly turned into a frown and she looked to the floor.

"I'm sorry for what we did to you mom." You leant closer to her then put your arms around her shoulder and gently placed a kiss on her cheek.

Toriel wrapped her arms around you and nuzzled her face against your shoulder, you could feel her tears making your shirt wet. "As I have said before Frisk," she said in a weak fragile tone, "you have nothing to be sorry for."

You only held her tighter, "maybe when I get bigger, I could push _you_ on the swing." You said softly.

Toriel chuckled slightly against your shoulder then pulled back and looked you in the eye, it was obvious her heart still ached for what she had lost, but she looked at you like you were her life line, her support. It was then you realised how much she truly _needed_ you, just as much if not _more_ than you needed her, and you _really_ needed her.

She suddenly pulled back and began to rub her eyes with her sleeve, then took a deep breath to compose herself. "Apologies my child, I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's okay mom, sometimes you just got to let it out." You said speaking form experience.

"I know child, and thank you for understanding," She leant forward and gently placed a motherly kiss on your lips, "thank you," She said softly then stood up, not noticing your blush. "Now then, would you care accompany me to clean our clothes?" she offered as she hoisted up the previously unseen laundry hamper.

"S-sure." You stuttered in response.

* * *

Toriel led you through the ruins where you came upon one of the few areas that had water, you never paid much attention to it but surmised an underground river must flow through the ruins and the rest of the Underground.

Toriel placed the hamper down beside you, and pulled out a bar of soap. Toriel began instructing you on how to properly clean clothes the way she did. You initially wondered how she cleaned your clothes especially since she had no washing machine or drier, though she _did_ have other modern utensils … curious.

It had taken a while, and you'd made mistakes but you were determined to make her proud, not that she wasn't already proud of you but still, you wanted to be able to do even the littlest of things so could help her.

"How come I've never seen you come out here before to do clothes?" you asked as you finished up your original blue sweater, and reached into the hamper

"I normally do clothes before you awaken on a morning." She replied as she washed one of her many robes, she turned to you and froze immediately, her eyes opening wide and a deep blush covering her cheeks.

You blinked at her expression, and slowly turned to what your hand had pulled from the hamper.

Oh god … a blush formed over your face.

Well this couldn't have been _any_ more embarrassing.

Here you were sitting in front of your adopted mother holding her most private of garments.

Socks.

You stare at the socks then look to your mother whose expression hasn't changed as her eyes stare at the socks in your grasp, you look back to the socks. You didn't _really_ understand her embarrassment with socks since she never wore them, or never wore them around the house, but you'd come to acknowledge that holding Toriel's socks was as embarrassing as holding her bra or underpants, especially those _really_ nice ones.

"I am … so sorry." You whisper and slowly lower the socks back into the hamper before pulling out something else, you look and suddenly wish the earth would open up and swallow you whole, and by Toriel's expression she's hoping for the same thing for herself. _Now_ you're holding her underpants, those _really_ nice ones. "I am … so sorry." You repeat and put them down and lift your hands slowly above your head like you're under arrest, "I'm gunna go curl up into a corner and pretend I don't exist."

And so you do.

A minute or two … or ten later Toriel comes up behind you, and speaks in an embarrassed, bashful tone. "I ugh … um, would like your assistance again, if you're ugh … if you're feeling up to it, um … my child."

You roll over without actually moving any part of your body and look up to Toriel's face, you wonder if a blush can dye the colour of fur, because her cheeks seem very red especially since you can see it through her fur.

"You promise not to hurt me?" you ask timidly.

"I would _never_ hurt you child." She replied looking appalled that you'd even suggest such a thing.

You get up and follow Toriel back to where you both left your clothes and cleaning items, you continue you wash and clean, you notice Toriel has moved all of her unmentionables from the hamper and has set them beside her.

"I really didn't mean to pick them up mom." You say after a few minutes of cleaning.

"I know child. It was just rather surprising is all," She replied, a little flustered, "and a little embarrassing." She muttered quietly.

It was embarrassing, you thought you'd spontaneously burst into flames, from either your ever burning blush or from Toriel. But then holding her underwear, the _really_ nice ones was kind of hot, not that you'd ever tell her that.

The pair of you finish up in what Toriel calls record time.

"What for the slowest?" you asked in jest making Toriel chuckle,

"Well yes that too, however I meant it would've been the fastest I've ever done laundry … if we take out those um, _awkward_ minutes."

"Y-yeah." You rub the back of your head. You fold up your shirt and place it back in the hamper, then reach down to lift it.

"I'll carry it my child, it's alright." Toriel tells you, but you don't listen and try to lift the hamper, it's heavy and you can barely lift it, Toriel chuckles to herself and takes the hamper from you and lifts it effortlessly, she grins down to you before the pair of you walk home.

Once home you help Toriel sort out the clothes for drying, hanging a line that connected from her house to the tree.

"How're we going to get this rope from your house to the tree branch?" you'd asked.

She took hold of the line, and looked at you smugly, "just watch." She said simply before running towards the tree and leapt several feet upwards, took a firm hold of one of the branches and pulled herself up onto it, then tied and secured it to the branch before jumping down and landed effortlessly on her feet.

If it were physically possible you're sure your jaw would hit the floor, you had no idea Toriel could _do_ that, especially given her size. She noticed your expression as she calmly walked back to you.

"Surprised?" she asked with a smug grin.

"H … how … how did …?" you stammered out.

"I'm a rather _powerful_ monster." She simply replied and walked past you.

"You don't say." You replied as you turned your head to follow her. Okay so that's something new you'd found out about your mom, not only was she like super tall, super smart, have magical fire powers, a hot gorgeous body and the sweetest voice, she was also a super powerful monster who had enough strength in her legs to jump a good six or more feet into the air!

How did they lose they war again?

You shook your head, you seemed to be finding out more and more about Toriel and her capabilities as time steadily past, and dare you say it, were growing far more attracted to her because of it, if only you were eight years older, or ten …

You followed your goddess of a mother inside, silently worshiping the ground she stepped on.

"Now we just need to hang up the clothes." She instructed.

"Yes your majesty." You replied.

"What?!" Toriel spun around in shock to you. You must have surprised her, you mentally laughed, she could be rather modest at times.

"Well, you're super powerful, and super tough, so I thought you must be some sort of Goddess." You half-joked, half-explained.

"Oh, Oh! I see, very funny child." She replied with a laugh … though it seemed force, you wondered why. "Now ugh, come and help me hang up the clothes." She said as she brought out a small box of wooden clothes pegs from the kitchen.

In just a few minutes, and with Toriel's help, you got the clothes hung out to dry, and went back to the living room where Toriel lit the fireplace with her magic.

"Didn't realise how cold I was getting, thanks mom." You said as you walked up behind her and sat down in front of fire to warm up.

"It gets really cold this time of the year Frisk," she says.

"You're telling me." You say as you shiver a little, mostly for emphasis than being actually cold.

She gently pets your head and smiles at you, "Well the rest of the day is free to you, do you have any plans?" she asks.

"I might take a nap," you reply, "after that might go back to a book I'm reading."

Toriel pats your head, "I'm glad you're enjoying your books." She replied.

"Yeah, I'll go after I've warmed up." You say and shuffle a little closer to the fire.

Toriel doesn't reply and simply sits in her arm chair with a thankful sigh, places her hand on her stomach as she relaxes and closes her eyes, "I believe I may do the same." She says quietly, a sleepy tone to her voice.

"That jump take a lot out of you?" you ask in a cheeky tone.

"To be quite frank, yes it did." She replied, "I've let myself get out of shape."

"What were you like when you were _in_ shape?" you asked.

"A lot younger." She replied as a smile formed over her face.

"You rest up mom, I'll go take my nap soon." You say softly.

"Mmmhhmm." She replies sleepily and you see her breathing steadily as she slowly drifts into slumber.

After a minute or so, you feel sufficiently warm then go to your room, thankfully your warm is nice and toasty too, you remove your boots, jacket and other clothing and slip into your pyjamas before getting into bed, you close your eyes and drift off to sleep.

* * *

" _Please brother! There must be another way!"_ a voice breaks the darkness of your mind.

" _DON'T BE SUCH A WEAK FOOL A*****!_ Another, deeper voice shouted, the final word turned to static to your ears. _"The humans treat_ us _like animals, like we are their inferior!"_ the voice roared. _"They should be put. IN. THEIR. PLACE!"_

" _But brother, mother and father worked hard with the human kingdom to bring out people together! Things are tough, yes, but they will get better, you must believe that!"_ the first voice pleaded in dismay.

" _Peace? … Peace brother? You truly believe that? Those lies? You truly believe there will ever be true peace between humans and our kind? They call us MONSTERS. They treat their own whom have SINNED better than they treat an innocent of ours!"_ the second voice growled in disgust.

" _Be that as it may brother, what could you do to change it? Only talk, negotiation and peace will make any difference between our people."_ The first voice said trying to persuade the second.

" _If you truly believe that, you are a bigger fool than mother and father, there can only be_ ONE _true solution to our problem."_ The second voice replied.

" _What?"_ the first one asked timidly.

" _I have found something, from the ancient scrolls, I intend to do what I must."_ The second voice said in a strangely calm tone, _"Do not worry little brother, if all goes according to plan, you and your lady friend will have nothing to fear ever again."_

Light burns through the darkness, you see only shadows, a being, a large horned being bringing a large double bladed axe down upon a small defenceless being.

The shadows change, the figure is larger, scarier, large demonic like wings sprouting from behind them, a bat and a wolf like creature on either side of it.

Suddenly darkness overtakes your sight again, you feel a sudden intense heat, the smell of burning flesh, flames rise up from the ground and you feel yourself burning, you scream but no sound comes from your mouth. You gaze around, you see shadows illuminated by the flames; people, humans screaming out in agony, a mother curled around her child as she shields them from the flames, men with swords and axes falling to their knees and the flames burn at their flesh. The pain overwhelms you and you fall to your knees and you black out.

There is only darkness, and death.

* * *

Jason's Notes

Another small chapter, my apologies, I hope you enjoyed it, _this_ is where things start kicking off for Frisk's adventure and also, a little non-canon/story-canon-only backstory. I hope you enjoyed it.

Now you may be wondering "Toriel Darigaun"? Well (spoiler) at the end of the pacifist route when Toriel sends you texts she doesn't want you to call her Dreemurr soooo I thought I'd come up with her maiden name so; Darigaun which is an anagram of "Guardian"

Now as mentioned above I have a request, I need a name an anagram name, the one who I think makes the best name will get a mention in the notes.

Your task, if you choose to do it. Turn either the word; Genocide or Genocidal into a name.

Thank you for your time.


End file.
